Love is an Art
by PrimaDonnaKate
Summary: Christine is an Architecture and music major, and Erik is an architect. They meet in Paris at the Opera Garnier doing personal reserch on the building. EC Read and Review. Modern Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. I would like to thank my beta and best friend Hollie, or as you know her GerardPhantomHot!**

Christine walked up the steps of the Opera Garnier in Paris, wearing jeans and a maroon shirt, carrying a backpack full of books on the history and art of the Opera Garnier, and Paris. At the age of 22 she was an Art History major, who had her master's in the History of Art. Her specialty was European architecture.

She had brown curly hair, and ivory skin. She wasn't fat but she was skinny and curvy. The brown pools that were her eyes would catch anyone's attention.

She was doing some personal research on the history and art of the Opera Garnier, and what better way then to visit the miraculous building its self?

As she walked into the building, there was a group of people being given a tour. She walked until she was at the base of the grand staircase. She looked at the foyer and admired the room. When she was through she walked into the auditorium, there were only a few people in there, so she walked down and sat in the third row. She opened up her backpack and took out a voice recorder. She hit the record button and started to talk into it.

"Opera Garnier, architect was Charles Garnier. It is regarded as one of the architectural masterpieces of its time. The construction of this building started in 1862 and was completed in 1874. The ceiling in the auditorium was painted in 1964 by…I can't remember, think Christine, think. The ceiling was done by-"

"Marc Chagall."

Christine stood up and looked behind her when she heard a man's voice. She looked at him and smiled. He was tall, and lean he had black hair which was slicked back. He was wearing black shoes, black slacks, and a black button up shirt which was tucked into his pants. What she noticed most was a white half mask that covered the right side of his face from his forehead to his lip. She pushed the thought out of her mind and smiled as the man said more.

"The ceiling was painted by Marc Chagall. The chandelier that hovers above our heads weighs over six tons. This auditorium seats 1,979. This opera house was formally inaugurated on January 15, 1875 with a performance of Fromental Halevy's _La Juive _and excerpts from Giacomo Meyerbeer's _Les Huguenots_." There was a pause then he smiled. "Pardon me, I got carried away. Hello, my name is Erik Rozier."

"Hello Erik Rozier, I am Christine Daae. Thank you for helping me remembers that guy's name. I spaced out." She laughed and he chuckled as she turned her voice recorder off.

"I'm glad to help." He said.

"I am going to go out on a limb and say, since you seem to know a lot about this place, you work here."

"Actually I am a tourist. I am an architect I am just here in Paris to admire the art. What brings _you_ to Paris?"

"I am a tourist, I am an Art and History major, my specialty is European architecture. I am here doing personal research on the Opera Garnier." She said.

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm all by myself."

"Well that makes two of us. If I may ask, would you like to tour the Opera Garnier with me?"

"You may ask, and yes I would like to tour it with you."

Christine put on her backpack and walked out with Erik as they talked about the Opera House while admiring the structure and its splendor.

"Mr. Rozier, how long will you be in Paris?"

"I leave in three days, Miss. Daae."

"Interesting." She said more to herself.

"Why is that?"

"No reason." She said quickly.

"When did you arrive in Paris, Miss. Daae?"

"Please call me Christine." She said.

"Then you must call me Erik."

"All right, Erik, I arrived late last night, but by the looks of Paris, I may not want to leave." She laughed.

Erik was about to say something when Christine's cell Phone went off, Erik smiled, he recognized her ring tone as the William Tell Overture.

"Hello?" Christine barley got the word out when her best friend Meg yelled into the phone. Christine held the phone away from her ear and both she and Erik could hear Meg's screams. She smiled at him and blushed with embarrassment.

When Meg was done screaming, Christine put the phone back to her ear with caution.

"Meg, are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"Where the hell are you Christine?" Meg said.

"Meg as my best friend and room mate you should know. I have been planning this trip for weeks. Unless you have been smoking, you and I both know that I am in Paris." Christine said with irritation dripping from her tone.

"Paris! What the hell are you doing there!" she exclaimed.

"Meg, clearly you have been drinking, call me back when you are sober." Christine hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket. "Sorry about that, my friend Meg can sometimes drink."

"It's alright." He said.

"So, Erik Rozier, where did you graduate from?"

"California State Fullerton University, there I received my Master of Arts in Design, my Master of Science in Architecture and my Ph. D in Architecture, the program there was superior; and you, Christine Daae?"

"Well I actually have a double major. I majored in music and architecture, Meg always had a guy on the couch so I spent most of my time in the library studying. I went to Biola University in California for my music degrees. I have a Bachelor of Music Degree in Performance and a Bachelor of Science Degree in Music in Worship. For my architecture major I went to UC Berkeley where I received my Masters of Architecture"

"I as well have a passion for music, but I didn't go to school for it. I taught myself. Well, Christine, it is five thirty, I have had a very nice day today. Seeing as we haven't finished here, why don't you meet me at row three tomorrow around noon?"

"I would like that very much." Christine yawned and covered her mouth. "I need to catch up on my sleep, I should have slept longer but I was too excited."

"Well until tomorrow Christine," he picked up her hand and kissed the back, and her knees went weak. "Au revoir."

"Good bye, Erik" she spoke softly.

They went their separate ways. Christine walked to her hotel and grabbed a McDonald's. She would have to remember to tell Meg she had McDonald's while she was in Paris. For the rest of the evening, she could not get her thoughts off of Erik Rozier. He was very charming, and a complete gentleman, but why did he wear a mask. It didn't bother her at all, it added to his charm, but she was still curious. Her dreams were filled with the day playing over and over again.

**---End note---**

**Here is the rewrite of this chapter I hope you liked what I added. The Chapter two rewrite will be up soon!**

**-Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N) There is some French spoken in this chapter. The translation will be at the end of the chapter! ******

The next morning, Christine woke up and got dressed. She brushed her hair and kept it down; then she put on a bit of make up on so she would look a little more presentable. Finally she locked her door and left the hotel. It was only eleven thirty. A small café called _Le Petit Pont _caught her eye, so she decided to kill time there. She smiled as a waiter came up to her.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle. Vous desirez?" _he asked. Christine didn't speak a word of French. She became alarmed for a moment. She had heard, that the French didn't like Americans, because when they come to France, they expect everyone to speak English. Well the French think, 'Hey, this is our country, they should accommodate us.'

"Umm, I am really sorry, but I don't speak French, I could only thank you: _merci."_ She replied.

The waiter chuckled. "It is okay, Mademoiselle, I speak English." He said with a heavy accent.

"Oh thank you, I would like a cup of coffee and a croissant, please."

"Very well, I'll return shortly with your order."

"Merci." Christine smiled

oOoOo

When she arrived at the Garnier, she walked in and stopped in the middle of the foyer as she took in the stunning building yet another time. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. She was five minutes late. She hurried to the auditorium and inwardly cursed herself; for in the third row was Erik, running his hand through his hair, looking distressed. She walked up to him and started apologizing.

"Oh god, Erik, I am so sorry! I left my watch at the hotel and was already halfway here, and I lost track of time. I am really sorry, I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." She said.

"No, Christine, you didn't cause me any trouble. I was wondering what had happened, hoping you didn't forget." Erik replied.

_Forget?_ She thought. _How could I forget? I am only getting a tour of the most beautiful building in the world, by the most beautiful, charming, kind, man in the whole world. No I wouldn't forget._

"No I didn't forget, I feel really bad now." There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes, and then Christine broke it. "You know, one of the things that I just can get over about this opera house, is that this was all done by hand! The paintings and murals, to the masonry and statuary; everything and anything done by hand!" she said.

"Well, that's one of the big reasons a building this old is so famous. Structures now a day can't even compare; I've seen buildings that are beautiful, but when they are done by hand, as this one was; it makes it even more beautiful. This is authentic talent; this is incredible." He said.

"Indeed, it is beautiful." She looked at him, and locked her eyes with his. They were beautiful; turquoise and gold. It only added to his perfection. Christine smiled, and looked away.

"Christine, have you ever been to an opera?" Erik asked.

"No, but someday I will."

"Well…" Erik murmured shyly, "Tonight is the final performance of Faust. Every time I come to Paris, I buy a whole box for the opera. Usually it is just me in it, because people can't keep their mouths shut. I would like you to accompany me to the opera tonight, if you are interested. All you would have to do is show up and meet me at the bottom left hand side of the grand staircase. What do you think?"

"Oh I would love to come! I've heard great things about Faust." Christine said eagerly.

"Yes, it is beautifully done…" then he added, "by hand." they laughed and stood.

Christine noticed his clothing was the same, aside from his shirt which was burgundy. They started walking and when they were back in the foyer Erik turned and said.

"Oh, the opera starts at six tonight, so meet me here at about five forty-five, and the dress is formal."

"Alright; tell me Erik, they say that there is a lake under the opera house, is it true?"

"Yes, the construction of the building started in 1861 and lasted for 14 years. The massive work was slowed down by the discovery of a water table that had to be drained before building an enormous concrete well designed to carry the gigantic stage and fly tower. The well was filled with water in order to counter the water pressure." He explained.

"Have you ever seen the lake?"

"I was once very curious about the lake as well. They keep that part of the opera house under heavy lock down. You have to be a very important person to actually see it; but with much insistence and a huge donation to the Opera Garnier they let me see it, it was quite fascinating. The lake is huge; I saw some fish in it. The place is very mysterious, but captivating."

"I wish I could see it." Christine said.

"Perhaps someday you will." He smiled sincerely.

"Perhaps..." She echoed in return.

"How many times have you been to Paris?" Erik asked.

"This is my first visit, but certainly not my last. I love it here, all the loveliness and history; those are two of the three things I love most."

"What is the third thing?"

"Music, my father was a musician. He taught me to sing and play the piano, those are my favorite past times." She told.

"Was a musician?"

"Erik, my father died when I was very young years ago."

"Christine, I am sorry; I did not mean to pry." He said, feeling awful.

"No it's all right; you didn't know. What about you, how many times have you been to Paris?"

"More than I can count; I probably come maybe twice a year; sometimes three times; I love music too. I play the piano, violin, and many other instruments. When I come, it is usually to see the Opera Garnier; the operas are always perfect, and the ballet is beautiful. I compose sometimes, but rarely anyone hears my music. There is only one person who hears my music regularly, and that is my good friend Nadir. He did not come with me to Paris; he only comes once a year. He thinks me foolish for coming so much."

"Excuse me for asking, but how can you afford to travel so much?" Erik chuckled at her curiosity.

"I have what some would call a 'small fortune.'" He said.

"Oh." Christine said.

"Come, I want to show you something."

Erik took her hand and led her into the ballroom, which was vacant. He took her backpack off of her shoulders and set it aside.

"Have you ever danced, Christine?" he asked, as he led her to the middle of the room.

"Well I danced at my aunt's wedding; but if you mean like a waltz, then no." she answered.

"Then consider this your first lesson."

He held her hand in one and, and put the other at her waist. She hesitated before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If I am making you uncomfortable, Christine, tell me." Erik said.

"No, no; please continue."

"Very well; don't look down, keep your head up, and look at me not at the floor."

He started humming the Faust Waltz. After a few seconds he started to lead her in a simple waltz. She gasped as he spun her. As they moved she was looking at him; still wondering why he wore a mask. He seemed like an honest to god, wonderful man. She decided not to let it bother her, and concentrated on the dancing.

"It is ironic how you would choose the Faust Waltz to dance to." She said.

"Not really, I think it is most fitting." He answered back.

As they finished dancing, Erik spun her away from him; then leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle for the dance." He said with a most charming flare.

"Any time Monsieur." She smiled and curtsied. He chuckled and walked over to her bag, and swung it over his shoulder.

"Shall we proceed?" he said, offering her his arm. She took it gently.

"We shall."

"Did you know, Christine, that when Charles Garnier designed the opera house, he put busts of his favorite composers on his opera house; Halevy, Meyerbeer, Rossini, Auber, Spontini, Beethoven, and Mozart." Erik told her.

"I did know about the busts, but who of I had no idea. Thank you." She said.

"My pleasure; let's go visit my box shall we?"

Erik led Christine up the Grand Staircase, and into a hall. They walked down the hall and stopped at a door that read 'Box 5'. He opened the door and led her inside. His box was on the right side, second tier of the stage. They would have a wonderful view tonight.

"Wow, Erik, this is a great view. I can even see backstage a bit."

"This is a best box you can get. This box is not too close to the orchestra pit, so it can't drown out the sound of the singers; that is why you never want front row seats if you have a live orchestra."

"Oh, I see. Wait a minute; you said this box was the best you can get." She said.

"Yes, I do believe I remember saying that."

"Well what about that box over there, the one across from us?" he pointed across the auditorium.

"Well that box is not for sale, seeing as it is the managers."

"I see. So tell me a bit about Faust." Christine said.

"Well, it is about the fate of a learned gentleman named Faust, who in his quest for forbidden or advanced knowledge of material things, summons the Devil (represented by Mephistopheles), who offers to serve him for a period of time, at the cost of his soul. In the fulfillment of Faust's increasingly frightening desires, Mephistopheles functions almost as a genie. However, at the end of the story, they quarrel over their bargain and Mephistopheles kills Faust. I think there is a bit more to it. We will have some time before the opera to read the program; it usually says what the opera is about."

"I am excited. I am so excited I don't know what I am going to do with myself." She said.

Erik chuckled and looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Well, for starters you can go back to your hotel can start getting ready. It is three thirty now. That will give you time to bathe or shower and make your beautiful self even more beautiful; if that is possible." Erik complimented.

Christine blushed and looked away. Erik stood and offered her his arm, which she took, and led them to the entrance of the opera.

"Christine it has been, truly, a lovely day; thank you again for the dance. I will see you tonight. Five forty-five; meet me in front of the Grand Stair case. There will be a lot of people, but I am easy to pick out in a crowd, especially at an opera."

Christine gave him a look that said she didn't understand. Erik noticed and chuckled.

"I will be the only man, besides the conductor, that is wearing a tux with tails."

"Oh ok."

"Well, until tonight Christine. Good bye."

He leaned down and kissed her hand once more.

"Good bye Erik."

On the way back to her hotel, Christine stopped at the little café and got a coffee and a muffin, which she ate on the way back to her hotel.

"I don't have a gown for the opera." She said to herself.

She would feel and look like a fool next to Erik if she didn't have a gown. Just then she walked past a store, and in the window was a midnight blue gown. It had gauzy sleeves that shimmered. The neck line plunged; and the skirt was slightly full.

"Perfect." She said, and went into the store.

"May I help you?" a woman with a heavy French accent asked.

"Yes, I am going to the opera tonight, and I am interested in the gown on display in the window." Christine said.

"Of course, if you give me one moment I will have it out and you may try it on, to see if it fits."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded and took a few minutes to get the gown off the display mannequin.

"Come with me, miss, and I will help you put it on."

Christine followed the woman into a room in the back of the store. She noticed a changing screen, and looked at the woman put the dress behind it.

"Go behind that screen and put the gown on, when you have it on, call me and I will come button the back for you. My name is Jane by the way."

"Thank you, Jane."

Christine went to the screen and took all of her clothes off aside from her bra and underwear. She saw that there were also the proper undergarments with the dress. She put on the chemise and attempted the corset. She called Jane who laced it up for her and left. She put the gown on and called for Jane again, who came and buttoned it for her.

"If I may say miss, you look stunning." Jane said.

"Thank you; I think this will do nicely, I just need stockings and shoes to go with it." Christine said.

"Well we sell stockings in the store, and the gown comes with matching shoes." Jane said.

"Wonderful, will you unbutton the gown for me?" Jane nodded.

Once Christine had the gown off and her regular clothes back on, Jane took the dress shoes and a pair of stocking to the front of the store and rung them up. Christine paled slightly at the cost, but then thought, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do.'

Christine took the box that held the dress and garments, and walked to her hotel that was just down the street. Once in her hotel room, she set the box on the bed and went to take a shower. When she got out she dried and curled her hair. By the time she was done with her hair, it was four thirty. She put her underwear and chemise on. After wrestling with the corset strings she finally managed to get stringed up. Then she put the stockings on, which hit her upper thigh. When it was time for her gown she somehow managed to button the buttons herself. Christine went to her suitcase and took out two white gloves and placed them on the bed. Then went into her make up bag and took out her perfume and a velvet box. Sitting down, she put them on the bed with her.

She sprayed perfume on her wrists and rubbed them together, and then sprayed some on her neck. When she opened the velvet box she took out a cross necklace that was made of diamonds, and put it around her neck; then put on the white gloves that stopped at her elbows, and then put on her shoes.

Christine went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, and laughed.

"Now this is what I should look like at an opera; I'll fit right in." she said. _I'll fit in right next to Erik._ She thought.

**---End Note---**

**Ok here is the translation of Christine talking to the waiter:**

"**Hello miss, may I help you?" the waiter said.**

"**Yes, I would like a coffee and a croissant please." Christine said.**

"**Yes miss." The waiter said.**

**Then Christine said, " Thank you, how much does that make?"**

**The waiter replied, " That's ten euros."**

**--------Then there is the woman on the bench-------**

"**Excuse me ma'am, what time is it." Christine asked.**

"**It is 11:45." The woman said.**

"**Thank you very much." Christine said.**

**Hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon….hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.**

The opera house a bustling with excitement as tonight was the last performance of Faust. Christine walked in to the grand foyer and immediately spotted Erik, with his back turned to her, standing at the base of the stair case. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she could have sworn she heard his breath hitch. She took in the site that was Erik.

His shoes were shiny; the tux looked wonderful on him. The vest was a deep gold. He was very put together. Christine looked at his face when she saw that he was looking at her, she blushed.

"Christine you look beautiful." Erik breathed.

Erik took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you Erik, you look very striking yourself." Christine said.

Erik offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation.

"Let's go to our box; the opera will be starting momentarily and we will need enough time to read the program." He said as he led her up the stairs.

She noticed he said 'our box' which made Christine smiled. When they reached the door, they sat down and were offered a program by an usher. Erik opened the program and started reading.

"Faust is a French opera in five acts. They will have small intermissions between acts I and II; and II and III; and IV and V. They will have a large intermission between acts III IV. That means we will have time to read the synopsis of each act before it begins. So, act one: Act I takes place in Faust's cabinet. Faust attempts to kill himself (twice) with poison but stops each time when he hears a choir. He curses science and faith and asks for infernal guidance. Méphistophélès appears and, with a tempting image of Marguerite at her spinning wheel, persuades Faust to buy Méphistophélès services on earth in exchange for Faust's in Hell."

"This sounds interesting. How many times have you seen this opera, Erik?" Christine asked.

"Once when I was young." He answered.

"Then how do you know about the intermissions?" she asked.

Erik pointed to the program.

"It says in the program."

Christine laughed at herself.

"Of course, how very blonde of me." She said.

Erik didn't get the joke, for he said, "Christine, your hair is brown."

"I know, but everyone is blonde in the heart."

This time Erik got it and chuckled. Christine like the sound if it, it was very strong and masculine.

Just then the lights dimmed down and the overture started. All through the first act Erik kept seeing Christine's hand want to take his, but she kept stopping herself. The next time she attempted to take his hand, he reached out and grabbed her hand, placed a kiss on the back of it, then placed it with his in his lap. Christine blushed and squeezed it softly, and smiled as he squeezed back.

When the first act was over Christine noticed some people get out of their seats. She turned to Erik and told him by the looked she was giving him, that she wanted the synopsis for the second act. He chuckled and read.

"Act II occurs at the city gates. A chorus of students and soldiers and villagers sing a drinking song, _Vin ou Bière_. Valentin, leaving for war, entrusts the care of his sister Marguerite to his friends Wagner and Siébel. Méphistophélès appears and sings about the Golden Calf. Méphistophélès maligns Marguerite, and Valentin tries to strike him with his sword, which shatters. Valentin and friends use the cross-shaped hilts of their swords to fend off what they now know is an infernal power. Méphistophélès is joined by Faust and the villagers in a waltz _Ainsi que la brise légère_. Marguerite refuses Faust's arm out of modesty. I love the Faust waltz. Remember, we danced to it earlier." Erik read in monotone.

"Oh yes I remember. Now I know you are not only a man, but an architect, and a musician, and a dancer; I like that." Christine smiled at him.

Just then the music for act two started. Once the actors started singing, Christine looked at Erik's hand. He had let go of hers when he read the program. Erik saw Christine look at his hand, and quickly took it again. Christine blushed and smiled. Erik spent most of act two stealing glances at Christine, and every time he looked she had a big bright smile on her face. When the second act ended an usher came in their box and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Christine looked at Erik.

"Do they have Dr. Pepper and cheese and Crackers?" she asked. Erik looked at the usher who nodded.

"Dr. Pepper and cheese and crackers for two please." Erik repeated to the man.

The usher nodded and left.

"Thank you." Christine said.

"My pleasure; it will come during the next intermission." He said.

"Now, how do you know that?" she asked. Erik pointed to the program.

"It says in the program, 'All snacks or drinks that are ordered will be served during the next intermission.'" He read.

Christine laughed to her self and shook her head.

"Ok act three, please." Christine said.

"Act III takes place in Marguerite's garden. Siébel leaves a bouquet for Marguerite. Faust sends Méphistophélès in search of a gift for Marguerite and sings a cavatina _Salut, demeure chaste et pure_ about nature. Méphistophélès brings a trunk of jewels. Marguerite enters, pondering her encounter with Faust at the city gates, and sings a ballad about the King of Thulé, _Il estate un roi de Thulé_, Marthe, Marguerite's governess, says the jewels must be from an admirer. Marguerite tries on the jewelry and sings her famous aria, the _Jewel Song_. Méphistophélès and Faust join the women in the garden and romance them. Marguerite allows Faust to kiss her, but then asks him to go away. She sings at her window for his quick return, and Faust, listening, returns to her."

"Aww this act sounds very romantic; and the Jewel Song, I once sang that at a recital." She said.

"Really and how did it go?" Erik asked.

"I thought it went good, but I had fun with the song, I loved it." She answered.

Erik smiled and nodded, and then the third act began.

This time Christine reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it; Erik felt his heart almost explode. There was something different about this woman, and he found himself interested in her, he found himself trusting her; and that trust didn't come easily.

During the act, Christine imagined her self as Marguerite and Erik as Faust. Erik seemed the romantic type; that really made her think. She blushed and watched the rest of the act; occasionally squeezing Erik's hand and blushing when he squeezed back.

The third act ended and Christine and Erik were served their drinks and snacks.

"I love Dr. Pepper." Christine said.

"It new to me, but so far, I like it." Erik smiled.

"Okay, good sir, act four please."

Erik chuckled and read it aloud.

"In Act IV, in Marguerite's room, impregnated and abandoned by Faust, Marguerite has given birth and is a social outcast. She sings an air at her spinning wheel Siébel stands by her. Marguerite tries to pray but is stopped, first by Méphistophélès and then by a choir of devils. She finished her prayer, but faints when she is cursed again by Méphistophélès. Méphistophélès sings a lover's serenade under Marguerite's window. Valentin returns and asks who debauched his sister. Faust and Valentin duel and Valentin is killed. With his dying breath he condemns Marguerite to Hell."

"How terrible, the story, not the opera. The opera so far is so fantastic I don't know what I'm going to with myself."

Erik laughed. The lights dimmed again and Act four started. Christine reached over with both of her hands and took Erik's.

The rest of the Opera flew by for Christine and Erik. When it was over they left their box and stood in the grand foyer. Erik did not want the night to be over just yet.

"Christine, I have something to show you." He said.

"Is it another ballroom?!" she giggled.

"No, not a ballroom, something better." Erik said slyly.

Erik took Christine's hands and led her into the auditorium, up on stage; then he took her backstage, and up what felt like ten flights of stairs. They stopped in front of a door.

"Close your eyes." Erik said.

"Erik…" Christine said nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm here; just close your eyes."

Christine grabbed his hand with both of hers and closed her eyes. She heard Erik opened the door and close it behind them. She gasped when he picked her up, walked a bit, and then set her down. He walked behind her for a bit then stopped. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes and you can fly." He said.

Christine opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing at the edge of the roof top on the Opera Garnier.

"Oh, my Erik, this is beautiful."

"Yes, it is; and so are you." He said.

Christine reached behind her and brought his hands around her and held them in front of him. Erik was in a shock of disbelieve when she did this. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. They just stood there for a few minutes looking at the spectacular view in front of them. After a while Christine broke the silence.

"I go home tomorrow." She said it with a disappointed tone.

"I do too; but don't worry you'll come back another time." He said.

"That is not why I am sad." She turned around and held his hands. "I might never see you again; I have had an amazing time with you; and I know it is incredibly bold of me, but I really like you, Erik."

"I know Christine, I really like you too; you are angel. I have never met anyone like you before."

"Maybe we will meet again someday. Here…" he took a piece of paper and a pen out of his breast pocket and wrote his phone number down, and handed the paper to her. "Here is my phone number, if you need anything, I mean _anything_ you call me. You can call just to visit too."

"I will," she boldly took the pen and paper from his breast pocket again and wrote her number down. "And here is my number, call me for the same reasons."

"I will, if it kills me. Let me walk you to your hotel." He said.

On the way to the hotel, they just walked hand in hand silently, just enjoying each other's presence. They stopped in front of the hotel door, and turned to look at each other.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm going to miss you. I'm usually not this forward but you are different then other women. I shall await hearing from you."

"It's the same with me." Christine reached her hand up and caressed his uncovered cheek then placed a chaste kiss on it; then, to his surprise, she did the exact same thing with his masked cheek; then she put her arms around his neck and gave him a fierce hug.

"Until we meet again Christine Daae." Erik said.

"I'll call you, good bye Erik Rozier." With that she turned and went into her hotel, she kept a smile on her face until she reached her room. When she closed the door she let a single tear fall down her cheek.

She was going to have a rough flight.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hoped you liked the rewrite of Chapter 3. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY YEAH!!!!!!! Please review, they mean a lot to me!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is an Art **

**Chapter 4 **

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. **

The next morning Christine got up early and packed her bags. She double checked everything three times, just to make sure she got everything. She took her bags down to the hotel lobby and checked her room in; then hired a taxi to take her to the airport. All this time she could only think of one thing…Erik Rozier. She had felt an unmistakable connection with him, and wondered if he had felt it too.

When she arrived at the airport she got her bags checked and put into the cargo bins. After a few minutes, she walked to her flight gate and waited for a few minutes.

"_Flight fifteen to San Francisco, California boarding now." _

Christine stood up and entered the plane; when she found her seat by a window and next to her was a single seat. She wondered who she would get the privileged to sit by, but was so tired so when the person sat down next to her, she turned and faced the window, and fell asleep.

Later when she awoke she looked at her wrist to find her watch not there. She went through her hand bag muttering curses under her breath.

"Where the hell is my watch; what time is it." She was saying to her self.

Then she heard something she thought she would never hear again.

"Why Christine, I believe it is about one thirty in the afternoon." A man's voice said.

Christine whipped around to see the man sitting next to her. Erik!

"Erik!"

"I answer to that name." He said calmly, and then his face broke out in a huge smile. "Christine!" he said.

As best as they could while seated in an air plane, they embraced.

"I can't not begin to tell you how happy I am to see you." Christine said.

"Then I won't even bother trying to tell you then." He replied.

"What are you doing here; I thought you were going home?" she said.

"I am going home, I live in San Francisco." He said.

"I do too!" she exclaimed.

"You see, I told you we would meet again soon."

"Yes you did. What a small world."

"Now I'll be sitting by you this whole trip, so it will be bearable, not boring." Erik said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

The stewardess came to them and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Erik took the initiative and told her.

"Dr. Pepper and cheese and crackers for two please." He said, remembering the night they shared at the opera.

She nodded and left.

"Thank you." Christine said.

"It was my pleasure. Now Christine, I know you are an music and architecture major, but where do you work, and what do you do?" Erik asked.

"Currently, I do not work anywhere permanently. Architecting businesses call me if they need someone to build a model. I'm trying to look for a permanent job now."

"I see, I might be able to help you with that. You wouldn't mind me helping would you?" Erik asked.

"No, not at all, I would be honored to get a recommendation from you."

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind but..." Erik replied.

Just then the stewardess came back with their food. They put down the table things, and snacked.

"How ironic?" Christine said.

"What is?" Erik said.

"It's ironic how we both meet in Paris, then get seat right next to each other on a plane, heading for San Francisco where we both live. Don't you think that is weird?" she asked.

"Perhaps a little, but all things happen for a reason." He said with a smiled that took Christine's breath away.

"I guess you are right." She wondered what the reason they met was. She new she really liked him, but what about him? Did he like her too?

Just then, Christine yawned.

"How can you still be tired?" Erik asked. "You slept all morning."

"That wasn't an 'I'm tired' yawn. It was an 'I'm waking up' yawn. There is a difference."

"I didn't know yawns had different meanings." He said.

"Well you have to be the one yawning to know what the yawn means." Christine said.

"Oh, I see; well, you learn something new everyday I guess."

Christine looked at Erik.

"You sure do. Hold on! Erik do you, by any chance have anything to do with the Rozier Architecture?" Christine said a little too loud.

"Why, yes I do. You know of my business?" he said shocked.

"Any one who can read knows, your business number is on half of the buses and it is always in the paper. I have accomplished one of my life goals!" She exclaimed.

"How is that?" he looked curious.

"I've met a famous person! I have always wanted to meet a famous person, and how I have." She leaned forward and gave herself a pat on the back. Erik chuckled.

"Well, I know of an architect slash musician, who is simply gorgeous. You would like her." Erik said.

'He called me gorgeous' Christine thought.

"Would I? Well I know a certain, very striking, masked man, who has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…oh, he is also an architect. You should meet."

"Perhaps we should."

Erik thought about what Christine just said. She had called him a very striking masked man. So she has noticed the mask, well everyone does, unless they are blind. It didn't seem to bother her; she hardly even glances at it. 'I'll have to ask her, once we get to know each other more,' Erik thought.

"How long until we get home?" Christine asked.

"We are still a few hours away. I have an idea. You wouldn't happen to have a piece of white paper, and a pencil with you, would you?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, here." Christine went into her bag and handed Erik what he asked for. He set it on the table.

"You go about your business. Listen to music, or read or something. And in a little bit I'll have a beautiful drawing for you."

Christine nodded and took out some headphones, and quietly listened to music. Erik caught her looking at what he was drawing.

"Christine you may not see this until it is complete." He said.

"But the suspense of what you are drawing is killing me!" she exclaimed.

The truth was, she wasn't looking at the drawing, but at Erik. The way he moved was so graceful; and she couldn't help but inhale is strong very masculine scent. This man was beautiful. The mask only added to his beauty; but she was curious about what lie under it. What ever it was, she wouldn't be bothered by it. She found herself dozing off on Erik's shoulder, but was woken by him.

"Christine, wake up, angel." Erik said, in the most tender tone.

Christine opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Ernest Chausson, he is one of my favorites."

"Yes, his music is beautiful. Would you like to see the drawing now?"

Christine smiled and nodded. Erik showed her the paper he had in his hands, and she gasped. It was a drawing of them dancing in the ballroom at the Opera Garnier. It looked so real, the way he drew it was amazing.

"Erik this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like this. You are a gifted man; I envy any woman who catches you heart."

'You are the woman that has seemed to catch my heart. All in good time.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you, Christine; but anyone who catches the heart of an Angel is even luckier."

Christine blushed and looked away.

"Do you want me to hold on to this?" Christine asked.

"I was going to do more to is, maybe add some color; but when I am done it is all yours." He answered.

She smiled and handed it back to him.

For the rest of the flight Erik and Christine talked, and napped, and talked some more; finding the other to be very fascinating. When the plane landed they got off together and got their bags; then grabbed a cab.

They arrived at Christine's flat. They both got out and Erik told the cab to wait.

Erik went to the back and got her bags out and carried them up to the door for her. He set the bags down and turned to Christine.

"Erik, these last couple of days has been a dream, thank you, for everything." She said.

"Christine, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Call me, or come visit with me." She said.

"I will. I might drop by, I'll look out for a business who needs a good architect." He said.

"Please do." She said.

"Well, good bye for now, Christine. I'll miss you." He said sincerely.

"I'll miss you too, Erik." She said just as earnest.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and embraced tightly. When they let go, Christine leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good bye, Erik." She said.

"Good bye."

Christine took her bags inside and closed the door.

Erik walked back down to the cab; the place where Christine kissed was tingling.

'She is different,' Erik thought. 'I am most defiantly falling in love.'

**A/N: I hope you liked the rewrite for this chapter. Guess what??!!! That was the last chapter to rewrite, from now on all new chapters!! Don't forget to review, your reviews really inspire me to keep writing!!!!!**

**-Kate **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is an Art**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it has been along time since I updated. I rewrote chapters 1-4 so before you read this chapter u need to read the others first I changed quite a bit. I hope you like this chapter, it is nice and long for you guys. ENJOY!!!**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera!!!!**

It had been almost a full week since Erik had talked to Christine last. He was sitting at home in the office. The four people who worked for RA (Rozier Architecture) had the day off. That meant he had the manor to himself. His employees didn't live there, they just worked there. There was one person who lived in the manor with him. And that was his best friend Nadir. Nadir usually kept the manor in check so Erik could concentrate on the business. Erik had told Nadir all about Christine; and Nadir was curious about the woman Erik had met.

Erik was sitting in the office with his hand on this forehead. He had been thinking about Christine. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He thought about calling her and telling her he had found a job for her, but he hadn't found a job for her yet. Just then he got a brilliant idea. He threw the drawers of his desk open.

"Where the hell is her number!" he cursed. "Damn it I just had it. Where did the bloody slip of paper go!?"

Erik ran out of the office and up the two flights of stairs and into his bedroom, which was the master suite. He looked in the night table drawers and in the couch that was in the sitting area of the suite. All the while cursing, he went into the bathroom to look for it, but didn't find it.

"Nadir!" Erik bellowed.

Nadir walked in the door with an irritated look on his face.

"May I ask why you are yelling for me?" Nadir said.

"Where is Christine's number?" Erik said, rustling through the suite.

"I didn't know you had her number." He sounded surprised.

"Of course I received it from her! Now help me look for it." Erik said.

"Where were you when she gave it to you?" Nadir inquired.

"On the roof of the Opera Garnier in Paris, France." Erik said, with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"What were you wearing?"

"My tux…my tux!" Erik walked into the dressing room slash walk in closet.

Nadir stood in the door way of Erik's room.

"AH HA!" Erik laughed, "Found it!"

Nadir shook his head and left. Erik ran back down stairs to the office.

He was just about to pick up the phone when it rung.

"Curses!" Erik said. He picked up the phone and answered. "Rozier Architecture, can I help you?"

"Oh Mr. Rozier, it is me John Walter."

John Walter worked for RA. He was Erik's personal assistant.

"Hello John," Erik said into the phone, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to say this now, but I have to take a few weeks off from work. My mother in Dallas had a heart attack this morning and I need to get to her right away. So I won't be at work on Monday, or for a few weeks." John said.

"I understand, John, don't worry about anything; go and take care of your mother. My best wishes are with you." Erik said.

"Thank you Mr. Rozier. Good bye."

"Good bye." Erik hung up the phone, then picked it up again and dialed Christine's phone number.

"Hello." The voice that answered was not Christine's; it was not even of her same sex. It was a man's voice.

"Hello, this is Erik Rozier, is Christine Daae there?" Erik said.

"Is that the brunette with the hot body?" The man sounded wasted. Then Erik heard a grunt in the back ground.

"Hold on a second please." There was the voice Erik knew.

He listened in the phone and heard Christine yelling.

"Meg! That is it! Get this lazy ass of my sofa. I told you your one night stands aren't to answer the phone! One more time and I am kicking you out of here, I don't care how much you beg!"

A voice yelled back. Erik assumed it was Meg.

"God, Christine! You are just jealous that you aren't getting any ass! Oh wait. I forgot you're still a virgin!" Meg teased.

"I do NOT resent being a virgin still! I want to wait till I get married! Now get this ass out of here!"

Erik was learning a lot from this conversation. Then he heard her talk into the phone.

"Sorry about that, who is this?" Christine asked into the phone.

"This is Erik Rozier." He said.

"Oh god! Of all times to get your call, well now you know something new about me." she said.

"Then let's forget I heard anything." Erik said with a smile.

"Ok." She replied; still embarrassed.

There was a silence until Erik broke it.

"Christine, I was wondering if you would like to come over this after noon. I would like to see some of your work before I recommend anyone."

"Of course, Erik, that would be understandable." She said. "Um, if you would give me your address I can be there soon."

"Actually it would be easier if I came and got you, the directions to the manor are complex."

_Manor?_ Christine thought.

"Oh ok, what time will you be over?" Christine asked.

"It really depends on you. I can be there in a few minutes, but it is up to you." Erik said.

"Umm, well, I am free right now. What do I need to bring over?"

"Let's see, bring a few of your designs that you have drawn out on paper, and if you have a model bring it. No, don't bring it, I'll come to see it when I pick you up; but if you have designs on your computer, bring it. That should do it, if I think of anything else I'll let you know when I come to get you." Erik said.

"Ok, I'll have those tings ready."

"Alright Christine, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"Ok Erik, good bye."

"Good bye, Christine." Then they hung up.

Erik immediately stood and went to the garage, but instantly saw a problem. Which car? The BMW? No, it was too small; he didn't want her to feel crowded. The new Mustang? No, he didn't want to show off. The Mercedes?

'_Perfect!' _he thought.

Meanwhile, Christine was rushing to get everything put together by the time Erik arrived. She went into her office and packed her laptop up; then she went into her filing cabinet, which was hot pink with flowers on it, and opened it and grabbed her best designs and put them in her laptop case slash brief case. She saw her backpack from her trip to Paris on the floor by her desk. She went to the bag and opened it up, the first thing she pulled out of the bag was her voice recorder. She smiled as she remembered what was on the recorder. She rewound it and pressed play.

"_The ceiling was painted by Marc Chagall. The chandelier that hovers above our heads weighs over six tons. This auditorium seats 1,979. This opera house was formally inaugurated on January 15, 1875 with a performance of Fromental Halevy's La Juive and excerpts from Giacomo Meyerbeer's Les Huguenots." There was a pause then he smiled. "Pardon me, I got carried away. Hello, my name is Erik Rozier."_

She rewound it again and pressed play.

"_Hello my name is Erik Rozier."_

Christine was falling head over heels in love with his voice. It was very sensual and masculine. Erik talked as though his words were floating right out of his mouth. She smiled and put the recorder into her laptop bag. She put a pen or two in the bag and slung it over her shoulder; she walked into the retry way of her apartment and put the bag by the door.

Christine looked out the window and saw that he wasn't there yet. She raced to her bedroom and ripped her shirt and pants off. She ran to her closet and found a pair of jeans and a low neck blue shirt. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair, leaving her hair chocolate curls down. She sprayed a bit of perfume on her wrists then on her cleavage for good luck.

As Christine was walking out of her room, she heard a rap at the door. Meg and her temporary lover were on the couch making out.

"Meg!" Christine yelled.

Meg looked up from the guy and was sitting on top of him, looking quite irritated.

"What Christine?" she said.

"I have a guest at the door."

"Really congratulations! What, are you waiting for a gold medal?" Meg bit.

"No, but I am waiting for you and who ever that is to get a room!"

There was another rap at the door slightly louder this time.

"Meg go away and take him with you!" Christine shouted.

Meg and the guy went into her bedroom and slammed the door. Christine breathed in a sigh of relief and opened the door to see Erik standing there with a smiled on his face, looking more hansom than ever.

"Hello Christine." He bowed and took Christine's hand kissing it before speaking again. "May I come in?"

"O-of course." Christine flustered.

Erik stepped into the apartment and looked at it as though he were comfortable in it. He looked around and saw there entertainment system, which held her TV, DVD player, and stereo. He also saw the vast amount of CDs and DVDs, he had a feeling he would be looking through her collection some day.

"It's good to see you again Christine." Erik said and he gazed into her eyes.

"It's good to see you again too, Erik." She boldly embraced him. Erik was surprised when she hugged him, and put his arms around her also.

Christine released him and led him to the office where she had the model ready.

"Here is the model you wanted to see. I only have this one, everyone I have done was kept by the designer of the building. This building was designed by, it's nothing more that a mere hotel, but I am proud of it." Christine said.

"And you should be, this is beautifully done, the design and the model. Well done Christine." He lightly applauded Christine and she blushed.

"Well I have seen enough here, let's go to the manor and explore further there." Erik said.

"Ok, I need to get my bag then."

"Do you always have a bag with you where ever you go?" Erik teased.

"If the situation calls for one then yes. Do you always have to be the charming man you are?" she chided back.

"Of course, the situation always demands that, unless I am in the presents of a man. I am only charming around the opposite sex." Erik smiled, his biggest smile.

Christine sighed in defeat, and Erik smirked. They walked to the entry way of the apartment. Before Christine could pick her bag up, Erik slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm charming remember?" he chuckled.

_How could I forget?_ Christine thought.

They walked out to Erik's car.

"Wow, nice car Erik." Christine said.

"Thank you, get in."

Erik had put Christine's bag in the back seat and was now getting in the driver's side. Christine rushed to the passenger side and got in. The inside of the car was just as nice as the outside. Erik started the car and took off.

"It's too quiet for me, let's put on some music." Christine said, two seconds into the car ride.

"What would you like to listen to?" Erik asked.

"Oh, I have something in my bag hole on." Christine turned around and reached into the back seat where her bag was.

Erik noticed how close she was to him and he could smell her perfume. It was driving him crazy when he should be driving the car.

"Got it!" Christine announced.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Well you will just have to listen and find out, won't you?" Christine played with him. She put the CD in the player before he could read the title.

It made Erik happy that she was comfortable around him; he hoped that he wouldn't overwhelm her with the size of the manor.

It was when the music stated to play did Erik laugh.

"I have a sense that you like Beauty and the Beast." Erik said.

"Oh, I absolutely love it. I have it on DVD." She said. There were listening to the song "Belle" and Christine sang along with the CD.

Erik was listening to her voice and noted some potential. He kept listening and smiled.

They had to cross the Golden Gate Bridge to get to the manor. Christine timed the ride it took almost 20 minutes to get to Erik's house. When Erik pulled into the property Christine gasped. He didn't have a house, he had a mansion!

"Oh my!" she said. Erik smirked.

"Welcome to my home and office." Erik said as he stopped the car. He got out of the car and ran to Christine's side, opened the door and took her hand, helping her out of the car.

"Thank you kind sir." Christine said with a smile.

"My staff all have the day off, but Nadir is here and is anxious to meet you. Let's not keep him waiting." Erik took Christine's hand and led her to the front door. He led her through the doors, and into the foyer.

"Erik, your home is beautiful." Christine gasped.

"Thank you, I'll give you the grand tour later, but now Nadir. Where is he?" Erik walked into another room and came back. "I don't know where he is, hold on I'll call him. Watch out this might be a little loud." Erik took a big breath, and roared. "NADIR!"

"A little loud?" Christine said.

"I warned you." Erik said. "NADIR, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! Sorry for the language Christine, he only answers when I curse." Erik told her.

All of the sudden Nadir came down the stairs yelling at Erik, not seeing Christine.

"Erik, need I remind you that I will not always drop everything I'm doing to answer to your beck and call!" Nadir was truly frustrated, he looked up and saw Christine and smiled. "But this time is an exception. Who is this beautiful woman, Erik?" Nadir asked.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" Erik said looking into Christine's eyes.

"Yes, what is your name, my dear?" Nadir said. Christine looked away from Erik's eyes as she spoke to Nadir.

"I'm Christine Daae; and you both are way more gorgeous than me. I'm starting to wonder if I'm in the presence of royalty."

Nadir and Erik both chuckled.

"No, my dear I'm not royalty and Erik certainly isn't either." Nadir just laughed out then.

"Ha ha ha, Nadir you are so funny." Erik said sarcastically. He looked at Christine and said, "Let's go up to the office and get to work."

Christine smiled and followed him up the beautiful stair case, to the second floor which was where the office. They walked through a large room with four nice desks. In the back of the room was a door with a window on it. It said _Erik Rozier_; she guessed that it was Erik's personal office. They walked into his office and there was a beautiful mahogany desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. Erik set the bag down on the desk and moved on of the chairs to be next to his.

"Come sit next to me." Erik said. Christine did just that and started going through her bag. She first took out a folder full of designs that were drawn on paper. Erik took them and started going through them.

"These are very well done, Christine; very nice. I can tell that you like to design houses or manors and hotels. That will be good." He looked through a few more of them and gave them a bit of thought. She was better then he had expected her to be.

While he was looking at the drawings, Christine turned her laptop on and when to her design program. Once she was ready she leaned closer to Erik and tried to read the expressions on his face as he looked at her designs.

"What do you think? Can you find me a job?" Christine asked.

"Probably, I'll call some companies see if they have any positions; they'll take it as a complement if I call them. I'll help you s much as I can, but let's see what else you have brought." Erik put the folder back in the bag and turned to Christine and her computer.

"Have you heard of this program before, Virtual Architect?" Christine asked.

"I've herd about it, but I know nothing about it. Nadir refers to me as the computer murderer; I always end up getting frustrated and destroying the damn thing." He replied.

"Oh, okay, then let me explain the program. On my computer I can virtually design a building, the interior and exterior as well. Then I can decorate the inside and outside. And take a tour of the building that I have made. I have a few buildings on here." Christine was going through the buildings when Erik stopped her.

"Go back, what was that I saw? It looked like a castle." He said. Christine blushed and turned back.

"It is a castle. I designed it for Meg's little sister Jamie. I designed it on here and them made it a large model; I gave it to her for her birthday, she loves castles and princesses. I just made her a doll castle." Christine blushed.

"Maybe someday you and I can go visit Jamie and see this model. Or you can make another one, someday." Erik said.

"Perhaps." Christine replied.

"Look at the time. What would you like for lunch, Christine?" Erik asked.

"What ever you want is fine with me."

"How about we order some Chinese Take-out we'll have Nadir go and pick it up for us." Erik said.

"Sure let's go ask him."

"Christine we don't have to ask him, he will do it for us." Erik said.

"I know but it is nice to ask, instead of demanding it." She replied.

"You are absolutely right. Let's go."

Erik took Christine's hand and they went to Nadir, and he went out and got them Chinese food. When he arrived back Christine and Erik went into Erik's movie theater, as Christine called it, and sat down to watch a movie. They both sat on the couch next to each other. Through out the movie they had scooted very close together, now Christine was practically laying on Erik, but he didn't mind. He looked down at her and she had fallen asleep on his chest, smiled and put his arms around her. He could die right there and he would have been happy.

After 10 minutes, Christine yawned and stretched. She looked at Erik beneath here and her eyes widened.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that it was you I was laying on." She was just rambling on.

"You won't find me complaining." Erik said.

"I'm not complaining, but I hope I didn't overstep my bounds." She said.

"You didn't, we are friends are we not?" Erik said.

"Well yes, of course." Christine replied.

"Then it's settled. It is a bit later Christine, I should be getting you home now." Erik started to get up as did Christine.

"What about my grand tour?" she said.

"How about this: you let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night. We have dinner and go see a play, then we can come back here and I'll give you the grand tour." Erik said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I am. Would you go with me?" Erik asked.

"Most defiantly! What time will you pick me up?"

"Would six o'clock be alright for you? We have to eat and have enough time to see the play." He explained.

"Six is perfect, what play will we be seeing?" Christine asked.

"Ah, you will find that out tomorrow night. Come I must take you home now."

Christine and Erik went into the office to get her things together. Erik picked the bag up and led Christine to the car. They took off and talked on the way back to Christine's house. Once they arrived, Erik walked Christine to the door.

"It has been a wonderful day Christine. I await tomorrow." Erik bowed and placed a kiss on Christine's hand. "Au revoir, ma chere."

Erik let go of her hand and walked back to the car.

"Good bye, Erik." Christine said as he drove away. She grabbed her bag and ran into the apartment.

**-----A/N----**

**I hope you all liked Chapter 5 please review and I'll have chapter 6 up ASAP!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Meg! Meg! Are you home?" Christine yelled through the apartment.

Meg and the guy came out of Meg's bedroom. Christine pointed at the guy.

"You need to go home now. I need Meg to myself. Get out."

The guy grabbed his stuff and walked ou the door without saying anything.

"Come on Christine, I really liked that one. Why do you need me so bad?" Meg wined.

"Meg, I have a date tomorrow, and I have absolutely nothing to wear. That means you and me girl time tomorrow." Christine smiled.

Meg screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god! Christine, it's like your first date!" Meg screamed.

"No, it's my second date. I went to the opera with him while we were in Paris." Christine corrected.

"Who is 'him' is it the same guy? You have to tell me all about this guy come on, to the couch!" Meg pulled Christine to the couch and sat down next to her.

"His name is Erik Rozier, he owns RA. He is the most charming, gorgeous, kind, honest, funny, wonderful man I have ever met. I really like him, Meg. During my time in Paris, I was at the Opera Garnier, and I was speaking aloud to myself, I couldn't thing of a man's name and Erik came up behind me and told me. He introduced himself as did I, and we toured the opera house together. At the end of the day we hadn't finished touring it; the next day we met up in the Garnier and finished our self-tour. Before we departed he asked me to the opera that night. He had the best seat in the house, it wasn't a seat. It was a whole box! Just me and him in the box! We held hands, and had snacks. Now he's asked me to dinner and a play tomorrow night! Meg this man is a dream come true, he is my masked prince!" Christine shouted.

"Masked?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, he wears a white half mask on the right side of his face. I don't care about it, it adds to his beauty." She explained.

"Oh, well let's think here. What did you wear to the opera?" Meg asked.

"Oh, I'll show you; hold on." Christine got up and walked into her room. She came out a few minutes later with the midnight blue gown in hand.

"Christine! That is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen! Ok, tomorrow bright and early you an I are going to the salon and going shopping. Okay, so don't stay up to late."

"I can't believe that _you_ just told _me_ not to stay up to late."

oOoOo

The next morning Christine and Meg woke up early and set out for a day of beauty and shopping. They went to the mall first. Walking through the mall they spotted a store called Formal Fitting. Meg pulled Christine inside the store.

"No we aren't looking for anything too formal. Perhaps a cute evening gown will suffice." Christine said.

"That is what I was thinking. Oh, how about this one?" Meg took a dress off the rack and held it up. It was yellow and it had a very odd design.

"Meg, that looks like a rag, and yellow isn't my color."

Meg put the dress back, and they went through the store showing each other gowns and turning them down. Then Christine gasped.

"Meg, look at this gown isn't it beautiful? What do you think?" Christine held the gown up to her body. It was maroon dress that cut off above the knees. It had a floral design on the bodice and a shawl to wear that matched the dress. It was perfect.

"Christine, that is beautiful! I think we found a winner! Now all we need to get is shoes as a necklace." Meg said.

"I don't need a necklace, I have just the thing at home."

Christine and Meg purchased the dress and left the mall.

When they got to the car, Meg got into the driver's seat and Christine the passenger's; Christine immediately went into her backpack and started to look for a CD. She groaned when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"What's wrong Christine?" Meg asked.

"I can't find my Beauty and the Beast CD. I had it yesterday, but now I can't find it." Christine looked in the bag again, but didn't find it.

"When was last time you had it?"

"I had it in the car with Erik." She replied.

"Wait, didn't Erik pick you up? It is probably in his car still. Here call him and ask if he has it." Meg handed Christine her cell phone.

oOoOo

Erik was in the study when Nadir burst in.

"What are you doing sitting there?" he said, obviously irritated.

"I am reading," Erik gestured to the book in his hands.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your _date_?"

"I don't pick her up for another four hours, Nadir. What would you have me do?" Erik asked.

"What car are you taking tonight?" Nadir asked.

"I was thinking about the Mercedes, why?"

"Then get up off your ass; you and I are going to get the vehicle washed." Nadir took the book out of Erik's hands and tossed it on the desk; he tossed the keys to Erik and said, "Come on, you're driving."

As they started towards the car washing place, Nadir pressed 'play' and was blasted with 'Be Our Guest.'

"Erik… I didn't know you even owned the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack." Nadir said amused.

"It's Christine's; she left it in here yesterday." Erik turned the music off; the music would present its self later on tonight.

They pulled up to the car washing place; they got out and have the keys to one of the employees. Then they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Erik, how much do you like this girl?" Nadir asked.

"I like her more than I can explain. Nadir, we were looking at some of her designs yesterday, and she is amazing! She designed a castle for her best friend's little sister. Then she made a model of it and gave it to the little girl for her birthday. Christine said the little girl loved princesses and dolls, so she made her a doll house fit for a princess! This woman is amazing!" Erik said.

"It sounds to me that you may have feelings, beyond 'like', for this woman." Nadir replied.

"You are probably right. I think I am falling in love with her, and it scares me."

"Why? Why does it scare you? Erik, if she falls in love with you she won't care what you hide under the mask." Nadir already knew what was troubling Erik.

"You can't know that Nadir." Erik protested.

"Yes, I can. Do you want to know why? Here is why: because she is different. When I met her I could tell that she is different. She won't care. Just wait, when your relationship gets a little deeper, sit down with her and tell her why you wear a mask, and then show her. She will love you just the same, maybe even more."

"We'll see." Is all Erik said.

All of the sudden Erik's cell phone rang.

"It's Christine." He said. "Hello, Christine." Erik answered.

"_Hello, Erik. Sorry to bother you, but I was looking for my Beauty and the Beast CD and I think I might have left it in your car."_ Christine said.

Erik was relived that she wasn't calling to cancel the date.

"Yes, Christine it is, Nadir found it in the car this morning." Erik replied.

"_Oh good, do you think you can bring it to me tonight when you pick me up?"_ Christine asked.

"That's what I was planning to do, _Cherie_."

"_Thank you, then I will see you tonight."_

"Until then, Christine."

"_Bye, Erik."_

Erik hung up the phone and looked at Nadir, who was waiting to hear about the call.

"Christine misses her Beauty and the Beast CD."

Nadir laughed.

oOoOo

"Christine! Come on! You are not dressed yet? Erik will be here in less than an hour." Meg walked into Christine's room to find her day dreaming. Meg took her hand and pulled her up from the bed, and brought her to the bathroom. "Ok, first things first. Wash your face and brush your teeth and call me when you are done with that. Christine did, and called Meg back in the room. "Ok," Meg said. "We have to do your hair first. Leave it to me I can do it, and it wil make you look even more gorgeous than you already are." Meg brushed out her hair and put in hot rollers. After a while she took the rollers out, and pined half of her hair up and left the other half down and curled what the rollers didn't. After her hair was perfect, Meg did her make up. The make up made her look naturally beautiful, but then again she was naturally gorgeous. After the make up was on, Meg helped her into the dress they bought earlier that morning. Christine went into her closet and got some strap black heals and put them on. "Ok, you said you h ad a necklace for the dress, go put it on." Christine went to her mother's jewlry box and took out the same necklace she wore to the opera, and she put in around her neck.

Christine and Meg went down stairs only to have the doorbell rung. Christine immediately started to get very nervous.

"Answer the door Christine. Don't let your man wait out there." Meg said.

Christine went to the door and opened it. When she saw Erik her breath hitched. He was wearing black slacks, a black button down shirt, with black shoes. His white mask was in place, and so was the hair on his head. He looked gorgeous! The first two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and it showed off a bit of his muscular chest.

Erik stepped into the apartment, he bowed and kissed Christine's hand.

"Christine, you look so beautiful." Erik breathed.

"And you, Erik, you look gorgeous. I'll have to watch you to make sure no girls look at what is mine, tonight." Christine said.

'_Tonight?' Erik thought, 'I am yours forever, if you wish it.'_

"Shall we go?" Erik offered Christine his arm, which she good with pride.

Erik and Christine were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the shudder of the camera that Meg was holding in front of them. They didn't even say anything to her as they left the apartment.

Erik opened the car door for Christine, and helped her in. He shut her door and got in on his side. Once he started the car, Erik pushed on the CD player, and the song Beauty and the Beast.

"Aww." Christine giggled, and boldly leaned over and kissed him on his masked cheek. Erik was shocked that she would kiss his mask, but smiled at her.

"You have to remember to take it out went I drop you off after our date. I will help you remember, don't worry."

Erik pulled up to a French restaurant called _Le Petit Pont_. Erik got out of the car and went to Christine's side where he opened the door for her and helped her out. They went inside was were immediately seated. Erik ordered some red wine for Christine and himself.

"So Christine, I already know a lot about you, but I am still curious." Erik said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Christine asked.

"I want to know about your family, I want to know what you do and do not like. I want to know what you like to do in your spare time; just things like that."

"Well, I don't have any family, I think of Meg as my sister. As I have told you my parents died when I was ten and I never knew the rest of my family." Christine said.

"Christine, I am sorry for bringing it up again." Erik apologized.

"Don't be I think it has made me stronger. Well let's see, what else. Oh, I do not like fast food. It is gross. I like delis, like Subway, you know, I love Subway. In my spare time I like to design buildings, sing, play my father's violin, play the piano and as of recently I like being with you." She said shyly. Erik smiled.

"I like being with you too Christine." Erik said.

"Good, because I plan on spending a lot more time with you. So prepare yourself." Christine said. Erik laughed.

"Do you need help ordering? I don't know if you speak French or not." He said.

"I speak French just fine, but yes, I would like you to order for me."

Erik smiled, and ordered for Christine and himself when the waiter came. They talked as they ate.

"What about you Erik? You know so much about me, and yet I know almost nothing about you?" Christine said as she ate.

"Christine, my past is not a happy one; in fact it is a very unhappy one. I would not want to ruin our night by telling of it." Erik said honestly.

"Erik, nothing you can say can ruin anything, but if you feel uncomfortable talking about your past, then only tell me when you are ready and feel you can confide in me." Christine said solemnly.

"I feel I can trust you completely, but I don't want to scare you away." He said in return.

"You won't scare me away."

Erik looked down at his plate and started talking.

"I was born with a deformity on my face, that is why I wear this mask; and because of this deformity my mother hated me; she gave me to this orphanage, but not before she threw my first mask at me. The people at the orphanage also hated me because of my face, every one that has ever seen my face was scared of me. The few times I ever looked in the mirror, I also found myself quite repulsive. The orphanage had to send me to school, as that was the law, and I was top in all of my classes. Once I hit the age of eighteen I left the hell of an orphanage and went to collage where I met Nadir. He and I became friends. I could tell he really wanted to see under the mask so I showed him and he said, 'wow you were right, you are ugly.' We then became best friends, almost like brothers. I got all of my degrees in Architecture, and started my own firm. On one of my jobs I met this woman named Elise, and she a beautiful. We went out a few times and I thought she loved me. When I decided it was time she saw under my mask, I invited her to my house, and told her about my face, and then I showed her. She screamed and ran. I tried to run after her but she told me she would call the police, so I let her go. My heart was broken that day; I never thought I would ever fall in love again…until I met you." When Erik finished, he had a few tears falling down his face. Christine stood up and went over to his side and knelt. Erik turned to her. Christine took his hands and kissed them.

"Erik, you probably don't want my pity, there fore I won't pity you. I can only offer this: you can trust me, and you can count on me. I won't ever run from you, no matter how bad your temper is. You can always find comfort in me. I won't ask you to show me your face yet, for I don't think you are ready for that, but when you are, I won't run." Christine was crying now. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They both felt the passion in the kiss, and loved it. Erik broke the kiss, and smiled.

"Thank you, Christine. Now I am glad I told you."

Christine laughed and went back to her seat and finished her dinner.

Once they were both done, Erik paid the bill and they left the building. Before Christine got in the car, she turned to him and touched his uncover cheek.

"I was 100 serious about what I said in there Erik; and to tell you something, I like you, I like you a lot." She said.

"Then the feelings are mutual." Christine nodded at him. Then, Erik took the initiative and leaved in and claimed her lips in a soaring kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as their mouths wrestled with the others. Erik pulled back but didn't break the embrace. Christine savored the feel of Erik's arms around her.

"Thank you." She said. Erik looked at her surprised.

"You are thanking me?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Now what is this play you are taking me to?" Christine asked.

"Well, we need to be getting over there, I will tell you in the car." He opened the door and helped her in. He got in the drivers side and they took off. "The play is called _Sweeney Todd_, have you herd of it?" Erik said.

"I love _Sweeney Todd_! I have not seen it but I have the soundtrack and I love this music."

"Good then I don't have to explain the story to you. I was planning a way to explain it." Erik said.

"I wouldn't know how to explain it either."

They arrived at the theatre and went inside.

"You will be happy to know, Christine, that we have our own private box again." Erik said.

"Yes, that makes me very happy." She replied.

They were shown to their box, and they sat down. Christine was almost sitting on top of Erik, but he didn't mind. When the play started Christine entwined her fingers with Erik's, and leaned her head against Erik's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and smiled. Once the intermission came the usher asked if they wanted any thing to eat or drink, and Erik replied, "Dr. Pepper and cheese and crackers for two, please." The usher nodded and left. Christine laughed and buried her face in Erik's arm. Their food came before the next act began. When the play was over, Christine looked up at Erik and smiled, he smiled back and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Christine said.

"Any time, Christine." Erik replied.

Erik drove Christine home and walked her up to her door.

"Christine would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow? You can invite Meg to come, if that would make you happy." Erik said.

"Oh Erik I would love to, Meg will be excited, she is very curious about you." Christine replied.

"Great I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok, Erik?" Christine said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Will you kiss me again?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled her to him and kissed her with all that was in him. Christine moaned as her tongue wrestled with his. Erik broke the kiss and embraced her before kissing her hand and leaving.

Christine went inside to find a certain Meg about to burst with questions.

"Oh Meg, it has been the best night of my life! I kissed him, Meg, I kissed him a few times, and he kissed me a few times too. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! Meg, I am in love with Erik!" Christine said.

"Christine I am so happy for you!" Meg hugged Christine.

"Meg, Erik is picking us up tomorrow and he is taking us to lunch! You finally get to meet him."

Christine and Meg chatted some more then went to bed.

oOoOo

"Erik, how did your date go?" Nadir asked.

"It is official, she is my girlfriend! She kissed me, twice, then I kissed her a few times. I am in love with Christine. I am so happy." Erik exploded.

"Good job, my friend! I knew you had it in you!" Nadir punched Erik in the arm.

"Nadir, I am taking Christine and her friend Meg to lunch tomorrow you should come." Erik said.

"I will come, I am curious about this Meg."

**---A/N---**

**There's Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please review and Chapter 7 will be up ASAP!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 7**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera!**

Erik and Nadir arrived on Christine and Meg's door step at exactly 11:45. Everyone was dressed casually, and had a smiled on their face.

"Good morning Erik." Christine went to him and kissed him. "And Nadir it is nice to see you again! Erik, Nadir I would like to introduce my best friend, slash, sister, slash, roommate Meg Giry!"

Erik took Meg's hand. "It is very lovely to meet you Meg."

Nadir said, "Nice to meet you Meg."

"Hey, who is driving?" Christine asked.

"I am, why?" Erik said.

"I call shotgun!" she replied. Erik chuckled and opened the car door for her, while Meg and Nadir just got in the car. Erik went around to his side and got in.

"Um, Christine, we forgot again last night." Erik said.

"Huh?" Christine looked at him.

Erik pressed a button on the CD player and Be Our Guest came out of the speakers. Christine burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should just leave it in this car." She said.

Meg leaned forward and smiled.

"Now that you guys are an item, it is out with the embarrassing stories." Meg said.

"Meg don't you dare!" Christine threatened.

"Oh, come on Christine, you can't stop me." Meg smiled.

"Fine, just one story, and not too embarrassing please, I would like to keep Erik." Christine turned around and faced the dashboard again.

"Ok," Meg began. "There was this one time, Christine and I went to this restaurant for some occasion."

Christine cut it, "The occasion was your birthday."

"Right, whatever, anyway, Christine was wearing this calf length dress, it was really nice too. We were shown to our table and I saw that the chairs were wicker. Christine obviously wasn't paying attention, and sat down. We ate out food, and Christine excused her self to go to the ladies room. She stood up and the butt of her dress ripped! Her dress had snagged and ripped her dress. So, Christine is freaking out because her ass is showing to the world, I mean she had underwear on but they were less than nothing panties." While Meg was telling this story, Christine had her hand over her eyes, and she avoided eye contact with Erik at all costs. Meg went on, "So I stood up, my dress did not rip. And Christine is telling me to go to the car and get her sweater so she could stand up and be covered. I went and got the sweater; she stood up and left the restaurant without saying a word." Christine turned back to Meg.

"It might have been funny to you, but to me it was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing! You didn't have ever man in the building trying to get a look at your ass!" Christine said. Erik took her side.

"Meg, shame on you for bringing up such a story." Erik said. "You are embarrassing Christine."

"Yeah, well. She doesn't have anything on me." Meg said.

"Oh, don't I. Ok, here is yours Meg. We will let everyone know that Meg has probably bedded half of them men in San Francisco. I, on the other hand, am still a virgin and am saving myself for marriage. Also, because Meg has so many men over, my sofa forever reeks of B.O., cheep cologne, and sex!"

Erik took his hands off the steering wheel and gave Christine a round of applause.

"I just told everyone that I was a virgin, didn't I." Christine said.

"Yes you did." Erik said. "But if it makes you feel any better; I am a virgin who is also saving himself for marriage." Erik said.

"Really?" Christine said.

"Really."

When they pulled up to the breakfast café, they went in and were shown to a booth. Erik and Christine sat on one side, and Nadir and Meg on the other.

"So, ma cheri," Erik started, "do you enjoy reading?"

"Oh, yes! I love reading." Christine said.

"Well, next time you are over I should show you the library. Who is your favorite author?"

"Jane Austin." She replied.

"Yes, she has had superior novels. Which do you favor?" Erik asked.

"It would defiantly have to be Sense and Sensibility. It is my favorite."

"I am sure I have it. What about you Meg, do you like reading?"

"No, it is boring. I would rather get out of the house and go to a party." Meg said.

"I don't like reading either," Nadir said, "I do a lot of outdoor activities."

"Like what?" Meg asked.

"Archery, Erik and I fence sometimes, we are both skilled in martial arts and we both know how to use a gun. Erik likes to swim, I don't."

"I love swimming." Christine said. Erik smiled.

The waitress came and took everyone's order. She came back after a few minutes with the drinks.

"Christine, have you seen the movie Sense and Sensibility?" Erik asked.

"No, I have wanted too though." She replied.

"Then there is another thing of our 'list of things to do while at the manor.'"

They ate and had conversations. Meg loved being in the company of Erik and Nadir, she thought Nadir was great.

"Nadir, can you teach me archery?" she asked.

"Perhaps, you'd have to ask Erik though, it is his equipment." Nadir said. Meg looked at Erik.

"Of course." He said.

"Cool!" Meg said.

"Let me know when." Nadir said. Meg nodded.

They were finished with their food. Erik paid the bill. When he was done, everyone got back into the car and headed back to Christine and Meg's apartment.

"Meg, I'm going back with Erik and Nadir to the manor, ok? I'll be home later." Christine said as Meg got out of the car.

"Ok, have fun." Meg went into the apartment, and the rest of them took off.

Erik parked in front of the manor. Nadir went his separate way. Erik and Christine walked into the manor hand in hand.

"So, where is this library?" Christine said. Erik chuckled.

"I'll show you." He said.

Erik led her up the stairs and down the hall a little, he stopped in front of double doors.

"Ok, close you eyes." He said.

"Do I have to?" Christine asked.

"Yes." Christine closed her eyes. Erik opened the doors and took her hands and led her into the room. He let go of her hands.

"Hold on, don't open your eyes." He said.

Christine heard drapes being opened and smiled.

Erik touched her hands again.

"Ok, open." He said.

Christine opened her eyes and gasped. It was a huge room and every wall was covered with selves and selves of books. There were numerous ladders and staircases on the walls. It was beautiful.

"Oh Erik! This is a dream, I know it is!" Christine said.

"You can read what ever you want, and you can take it home with you also." He said. Christine hugged him.

"Thank you so much Erik." Christine kissed him. "Do you have some kind of filing system for the books?" she asked.

"Yes, fiction, and historical fiction on the north wall; Biographies and non-fiction on the east wall; and drama on the south wall. I'll let you explore a while then we can watch Sense and Sensibility the movie." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. Will you stay in here with me?" Christine asked.

"Of course."

Christine walked over to the historical fiction wall and started searching for the perfect book. Erik already had a book in his hand, 'The Life of Beethoven.' Within a few minutes Christine found the book Sense and Sensibility.

"Ah ha! Found it." Christine exclaimed. Erik was sitting in a chair that was in the middle of the room. There was also a love seat and a sofa. Christine took her book and sat down on the love seat and opened her book, and started on her mental adventure. Christine and Erik read for a little over an hour. He could tell that she was really into the book, because every now and then she would giggle to herself.

Just then she started to giggle, it grew and became a rather loud laugh. This was amusing Erik quite a bit.

"Christine, what is so funny?" Erik asked with a chuckle.

"It is the Palmers! Mr. Palmer is a grouchy man, but his wife is so hyper. The retort for everything she says is hilarious!" Christine giggled. Erik set his book down, stood up and walked to Christine. He pulled her up off the love seat.

"Come on, it's time to watch the movie. He said.

They went into the theatre. Erik put the movie in and sat down next to Christine. Through out the movie they laughed and giggled. Before the movie was over they had both fallen asleep leaning against each other. About an hour later, Christine's cell phone rang. It woke both of them. Christine looked at the clock and it read 6:30. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Christine Daae?" and man asked.

"It is."

"This is Officer Wallace with the San Francisco Police Department."

"May I ask why you called?" she said.

"Yes, there is no easy way to say this, but your apartment has caught fire. We were able to put the fire out and evacuate. Everyone is unharmed except one Meg Giry."

Christine gasped.

**---A/N---**

**I know you probably hate me but it is getting good! It will get better! Don't worry! I hope you liked Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 8**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera**

**There is a bit on singing in this Chapter. Christine is **_this._**And Erik is _This._ He sings all of the male parts, and she sings the girl parts. And yes, some parts of the song is missing I know.**

Christine gasped, causing Erik to look at her in alarm.

"Is she ok?" Christine started to cry.

"She has been admitted into Wilberson Hospital. I spoke with the doctor recently and she said that Meg has suffered a mild concussion, a broken wrist, and a sprained ankle. The doctor told me to call you."

"Yes, I'll be thee right away." Christine hung up the phone and dropped it. Erik took Christine into his embrace.

"What happened Christine?" he asked.

"My apartment caught fire. Meg is hurt, Erik will you drive me to Wilberson Hospital?"

Erik didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed Christine's hand and drove her to the hospital. He walked her to the door, and stopped.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Erik asked.

"Yes, please. Don't leave me." Christine whispered.

"Never. I'll never leave you." He said.

They walked to the front desk.

"My friend, Meg Giry." Christine said.

The lady at the front desk typed on her keyboard.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Yes, I am her sister." Christine replied.

"What about him."

Without even thinking Christine said, "He is my husband, I need him."

If only it were true.

The lady nodded. "Room 204 on the 2nd floor. Go right on in."

Once they got to room 204 Christine suddenly turned to Erik and embraced him.

"Help me be strong." She asked.

"Always." Erik squeezed her hands and opened the door. They walked in to find Meg sleeping on a bed. Her arm was in a cast as was her ankle. She had cuts bruises all over her face along with gray soot. Christine buried her face in Erik's chest and started crying. Erik wrapped his arms around her, and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Christine turned to Meg and went by her side. Just then Meg started to wake.

"Meg?" Christine said.

"Christine? Oh, Christine, I am so sorry. I tried to cook! But it didn't work out. I burned up our home, I'm so sorry." Meg cried.

"No, don't worry about it, Meg. Just rest, get better. Erik and I will be back later."

"Ok, night."

Erik and Christine drove to the apartment.

"We have to see if anything was saved." Christine said.

They pulled up to the building. Christine burst into tears before running into the building.

"Christine!" Erik shouted as he raced after her. When he went in, there was soot everywhere. He heard Christine crying but couldn't find her. Then he spotted her in her bedroom.

"They weren't destroyed Erik! The fire didn't harm them!" Christine collapsed on her knees. Erik went to her and saw what was in her hand. Two wedding rings.

"What are those?" Erik asked.

"My parent's wedding rings. They are fine, and some pictures weren't completely harmed the ends are a bit fried, but Erik. The rings are fine!"

"They mean a lot to you don't they?" he asked.

"Yes, I hope to have them as my wedding rings someday." She said. She put the rings into her pocket and ran out of the room into the office. Her computer was destroyed, as were all of her designs. "I won't ever get a job now." Christine said.

"Yes you will." Erik said.

"How? I don't have any of my work. They won't hire me if they haven't seen my work."

"Ah, but I have. You will come and work for me. My personal assistant had to quite. You can be my personal assistant and help me when ever I need you." Erik said.

"You mean it?" Christine said with hope.

"I mean every bit of it. You and Meg can also move into the manor, you have no place to stay and I have more than enough room."

Christine jumped into Erik's arms and held him tight, and he returned the favor.

"Oh, Erik! Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you." Christine cried.

"You don't have to. I care about you, you are very important to me." He said.

"Thank you Erik!"

Christine and Erik went back to the hospital. Meg was up and feeling better. Christine was telling Meg of Erik's offer. Meg started crying.

"Really? Are you sure?" Meg asked.

"Yes, you won't be a burden and you are not a prisoner. You may come and go as you please." Erik said.

"Thank you so much." Meg said.

The nurse said that Meg would need to stay in the hospital for a few nights for further watch. Christine and Erik went back to the manor. Erik took her to the second floor. He opened a door to reveal the most beautiful room Christine had ever seen!

"This can be your room, if you like it. There is another bedroom next to this one, and I could be Meg's. I suppose you would want her close to you." Erik said.

"Oh, Erik, thank you so much! I don't know what else to say." Christine walked up to him and gave him a kiss. Then she had a glint in her eye. "Where is your bedroom?"

"Just above yours, why?" he asked surprised that she would ask the location of his bedroom.

"Just in case I a have a terrible nightmare and can't sleep by myself, or something of the sort." Christine smiled.

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling you just want in my bed?" Erik asked with the same glint in his eye.

"Well, I don't know why you would have that feeling, I don't just want in your bed. I am quite attached to you. Kiss me."

Erik pulled her against his hard body and gave her a passionate kiss. Christine kissed him back and began tugging on his shirt. Erik started moving them toward the bed, never once breaking the contact with their mouths. He pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He looked down at her.

"You look like an angel." He said, and kissed her again. Christine moaned and started to unbutton his shirt; once she got the task done she felt his chest. After a few minutes Erik broke the kisses and backed up. "Christine I think we should stop this before we can't." he said.

"You are right. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault, you taste so good. Come on, I want to show you something." Erik pulled her up from the bed. Christine hugged him and buttoned his shirt, leaving three buttons undone. "Come."

Erik led Christine to the third floor. She perked up.

"Your bedroom? That's what I'm talking about."

Erik chuckled. "Nope, not my bedroom; something better." He led her past a door and pointed. "That is my bedroom door, you know, just in case you get a nightmare, or something." Christine giggled. All of the sudden, Nadir ran up behind them.

"Erik! We just got a call from the hospital! Who is in the hospital?" Nadir was panicking.

"Meg is. She and Christine are moving in with us." Erik informed him.

"Why, what is wrong with their apartment, What is going on?!" Nadir said.

"Meg was making dinner and the apartment caught fire. She got hurt and is in the hospital." Christine said. "Hold on , did you just say that the hospital called?"

"Yes, they were asking for you. I told them you would be there in a bit." He said.

Just then Christine's cell phone rang, it was Meg.

"Meg?" Christine answered.

"Christine save me! I am starving, and they are feeding me plastic!" Meg said into the phone. Christine laughed, causing funny looks from Nadir and Erik.

"What would you like us to bring you?" Christine asked.

"Everything and anything, a taco, doughnuts, a milkshake, candy, a really good salad, some cheese; just bring me anything! Please."

"Ok, will be there in a little bit." Christine laughed and hung up. "Come on boys, we have to save Meg from the hospital food." They all laughed and left.

Ten minutes later Meg, Christine, Erik and Nadir were all in Meg's room eating very delicious Chinese take out.

"You guy are all angels!" Meg exclaimed as she took a sip of her Coke.

"Anything for you, Meg." Christine said. "Oh, there is one exception to us moving in with Erik and Nadir, Meg." Erik and Nadir look at her, curiosity written all over their faces. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, don't bring any men home. Just do u s all a favor by not bringing men home, go to their place if you need to."

"Ok, Ok, I get in. They manor is off limits to sex."

"Well no not really, it is off limits to sex with one night stands. If you happen to meet a guy and really like him I mean _really_ like him; you can do what ever you want with said person, but in the privacy of your own space." Christine said, looking at Erik the whole time.

"Right." Meg replied.

The group finished eating and they said good bye to Meg, before heading back home.

Once Erik, Christine, and Nadir got into the car, Christine turned on Beauty and the Beast and started singing along.

"_There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old break and role to sell,_

_Every morning just the same, says the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town_." Then Erik came in.

"**_Good morning belle_**." Christine giggled and sang along with him.

"_Morning monsieur_."

"**_Where you off to_**?"

"_The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a_-"

"**_That's nice. Marie the begets, hurry up_**."

"_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question; dazed and distracted can't you tell_?"

"**_No denying she's a funny girl that Belle_**. **_Bonjour!_**"

"_Good day!"_

"**_How is your family?_**"

"_Bonjour!"_

"**_Good day!_**"

"_How is your wife? - there is must be more than this provincial lif_e!"

After the song was over Christine and Erik laughed.

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime!" Christine said.

"Yes, we should. Tomorrow we will look through the music in the music room. Right now it is late and I am tired." Erik said.

"Me too. You have a music room?" Christine asked.

"Yes, it is my favorite room; it will be yours too once I show you tomorrow."

"Ok."

When they arrived at the manor, Nadir left the car and went his own way. Erik walked Christine to her suite.

"You must be exhausted, after everything that has happened today." Erik said.

"Only a little bit." Christine wasn't going to say anything, but after he told her about the music room, she really wanted to see it.

"Well, I'll let you sleep." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Good night, Christine."

Christine kissed him back. "Good night Erik." Erik left her door way, and Christine closed her door. She didn't have any clothes to wear, so she looked in the closet and gasped. It wasn't a closet it was the size of her old kitchen! It was a huge walk in closet! It was empty except for one night gown and matching robe. It was purely white and silky. She went up to it and saw a note.

_Christine,_

_I had a feeling you would need this. I am pretty sure it will fit you. Tomorrow I will send you shopping, for essential items. When Meg gets better, you will have a bigger shopping trip. Enjoy._

_Love,_

_E._

Christine took her clothes off and donned gown and floor length robe. She saw a mirror at the end of the closet and went to it. She looked like a queen. She walked out of the closet and saw another door right next to let closet. She opened the door and nearly fainted. It was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen! The counter top and sink were made of green marble! There was a huge shower and bathtub witch had jets! She would be using this soon!

Christine went back into the bedroom and devised a plan. Erik was going to show her something this evening, before Nadir came. It probably was the music room. She listened to see if she could hear Erik moving around above her. She heard him walking around, then he stopped.

"He has gone to bed." She told her self.

Christine carefully opened her door, and shut it behind her. Making sure she didn't make any noise, she made her way to the third floor. Tiptoeing past Erik's room, she saw three other doors in the hall way. She went to the door across from Erik's and went to open in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind her. She shrieked and spun around. Erik was leaning against his doorframe shirtless with a smirk on his face.

"Good lord, Erik, you scared the crap out of me." Christine held a hand to her chest to try to calm her heart, which was rapidly beating for two reasons, one of them being Erik's half naked form coming closer to her.

"I apologize, but aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He hugged her.

"Yes, but I can't sleep, not after what you said." Christine replied.

"What did I say?" Erik asked.

"You said once I saw the music room, it would be my favorite room. I want to see it Erik, show it to me now please." Christine asked, pulling his hand. Erik looked down at her and noticed how beautiful she looked in the dressing gown he had bought her.

"You look like an angel, Christine." He said.

"And you look like a Greek god." She countered. "Please show me the music room."

"I will show you the music room on one condition." Erik said.

"And what is that?" Christine asked.

"You let me kiss you and I will show you the music room."

Christine smiled and nodded. Erik wove his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Christine put her arms around Erik's neck as they shared a passionate kiss. Erik broke it and took her hand, leading her away from the door she was in front of and stopping in front of the door next to it. Erik opened the door and led Christine into a pitch black room, but from what she could hear it was rather large.

"Stay, here don't move." Erik said and she felt him leave her.

"Erik." Christine said a bit frightened.

"Don't worry I am still here." All of the sudden the lights turned on, illuminating the massive room. It was beautiful. It had hard wood floors with colossal shelved on the walls holding music paper, instrument cases, and scores of music. In the middle of the room sat a giant grand piano. Christine gasped as she scanned it with her eyes.

"Erik it is beautiful! Do you play all of these instruments?" Christine said pointing to the shelves.

"Actually there aren't may instruments there; only a violin or two, maybe a trumpet, a oboe, and a clarinet, but yes, I play them. Some better than others." He replied.

"Oh, Erik, play something for me, please." She pleaded.

"I will play for you Christine, on one condition."

Christine already knew what he was going to ask so she answered him. "Erik, you don't have to ask my permission to kiss me. In fact you can kiss me when ever you want."

Erik took that well, for her pulled Christine too him and feasted on her lips and tongue. She sighed and bathed in the security and comfort that his arms provided for her. Erik broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What do you want me to play, mon ange?" he asked.

"Anything, but play your piano." Christine answered.

Erik bowed and sat at the piano and motioned for her to sit beside him. Erik started to play a song; it was very beautiful and then he started to sing.

'**_I have been blind, unwilling to see  
The true love you're giving.  
I have ignored every blessing.  
I'm on my knees confessing_**

That I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.

I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
Now I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am captured by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart is turning,  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.

You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet.  
When did I stop believing?'

_**  
Cause I feel myself surrender  
Each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
Your unassuming grace.  
And I feel my heart  
Falling into place.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
Hear my confession**_

Once Erik finished, he looked down at Christine to find her sound asleep against his shoulder. He smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He stood and carefully lifted Christine into his arms. Christine stirred and looked up at him.

"Oh, Erik, I'm sorry I fell asleep. You sing beautifully, I loved it."

"Thank you Christine, just go back to sleep, I will take you to your room." He said. Christine nodded and put her head back down on Erik's chest, as he carried her into her bedroom.

Erik laid Christine down on her bed and pulled the covers around her; then he leant down and kissed her forehead.

Knowing she was asleep Erik said, "I love you."

Once he left Christine he went back up to his own room and got in bed. It was difficult for him to sleep though, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Christine; her beautiful chocolate curls, he porcelain skin, her intoxicating scent, her captivating eyes, and her amorous heart. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the room blew his._  
_

**---A/N---**

**Ok, yes I know you all probably hate me, but I swear it will get better in the next chapter…or will it?? Just kidding it will. Review and I promise I will have the next chapter up within the next few days! Oh and I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera. Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!**

**-Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 9**

**---A/N---**

**Ok, I just now found out that when I went back and rewrote the story I didn't update every new chapter, that's why so many people were confused, but I fixed it now. So go back and read the other chapters and let me know if that helps. Sorry guys, my mistake!!**

**-Kate**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera.**

Erik threw the covers off of his body and ran down stairs; he threw open Christine's door, prepared to kill anything that was causing her terror. He rushed to her bed, where she was thrashing about, screaming. He pulled Christine into his embrace.

"Christine, wake up my angel." Once she had awoken, she buried her face in Erik's chest and cried. "Shh, it was just a nightmare, love. I'm here."

"Oh, Erik." She cried. He just held her and rocked her back and forth, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear.

Erik had never seen Christine like this before, and wondered what she had dreamt of. Then to sooth her even more, Erik started to sing.

"**_Nothings gonna harm you; not while I'm around. Nothings gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere now a days. I'll send the howling I don't care I've got ways. No ones gonna hurt you. No ones gonna dare, others can desert you, not to worry whistle I'll be there. Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, nothing can harm you not while I'm around."_**

Once he finished singing Christine said, "Please don't leave me, Erik. Don't leave, please."

"I will stay as long as you want me, Christine. Just sleep, I will be here to guard you." He said.

Christine and Erik got under the covers and fell asleep, but not before Erik said, "Good night my angel."

0o0o0

The next morning Erik woke up very early, he looked at Christine and smiled. _Does she always look like an angel?_ He thought to himself. _Yes. _He was very curious about last night. What was her dream about? He hoped he wasn't the cause. As he felt her stir and wake, he smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Christine replied.

Nothing was said. They just looked at each other. Erik moved a lock of Christine's hair behind her ear. She smiled.

"I suppose it was rather forward of me to ask you to stay with me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I didn't want to be by myself." Christine said.

"Christine, you don't have to explain yourself; but I want you to know, that I am here anytime you need me for anything. If you want to talk, I will not judge you. You can trust me." Erik said, holding her close.

"I do trust you Erik, it's just…well…I don't know. I don't want to be sad or angry, I just want to be happy, and I feel like there is a brick wall in the way of my happiness." She said.

"Maybe telling someone will help bring the wall down." He replied.

"Maybe…" There was a pause before Christine told him everything. "The nightmare I had last night, was about they day my parents died. I remember, I was sitting in the living room watching cartoons, and my parents came out of their room dressed, my mom came to me and said, 'Christine, your father and I are going to the store, we will be back soon.' She smiled and kissed me. Then my father said, 'I love you princess, I'll see you in a little while.' I looked at them and said, 'Be safe.' Then they left, I watched as their car turned the corner. Then later when they were still gone I remember thinking, _they have been gone for a long time, I hope they are being safe like I told them too._ Then about an hour later a woman came to the door, she was dressed in a business suit and had a briefcase in her hand. She told me that she was here to tell me something very important. I told her that my parents weren't home, and that they had gone to the store. She then told be that both of my parents had died that afternoon." Christine was in tears and Erik's eyes were filling up fast, but she didn't stop, "I looked at her and I said, 'You are wrong, I told them to be safe, so they are okay.' I remember her shaking her head and saying, 'No, honey, they were in a car accident, a very bad one. They died instantly.' I shook my head, not wanting to believe her, I ran to my room and closed the door, hoping that she would go away, but she didn't. She didn't know me and I didn't know her, but she came into my room and sat on my bed with me, and hugged me. Not only that but she cried too. Mrs. Clarity, which was her name. She took me to an office somewhere, and told me that I was to go and live with my closest relative. My uncle, lived not far from where I used to live. I only lived with him for a month; he would hit me, and tell me I was ugly, and that I deserved to have my parents killed." Erik was appalled at this revelation. _No one_ would ever touch her again. He would see to that. This angel did not deserve to be treated like that. She went on, "but I didn't have any other living relatives, so I went and lived with Mrs. Clarity and her husband. I was the best thing I could ever ask for. They were sweet, compassionate people. I think of them as my grandparents. They live here in San Francisco, I see them every week, but this week I haven't been able too lately. I think that I'll give them a call later."

Erik smiled, "Christine, you can do what ever you want here. You can have anything you want. Anything you need, tell me and it will be done."

"I just want to be happy." Christine said.

"Then happy you will be. What do you want to do?" Erik asked sitting up. Christine also sat up.

"Well, I am starving, let's go eat breakfast." Christine and Erik got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Nadir was in there having toast and coffee. Erik and Christine made their breakfast, and then sat down at the table with Nadir. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Said Erik and Christine.

"Is everything alright? I heard the screaming last night." Nadir said.

"Yes," Christine answered, "everything is fine."

"Nadir I would like you to call the staff and tell them that they also have tomorrow off. If any of them ask why tell them personal matters have arisen." Erik said. Nadir nodded and returned to his meal.

After Christine and Erik finished breakfast, they cleaned up. Erik grabbed Christine's hand and said, "Christine, please come with me to the music room."

She smiled and followed him.

They sat at the piano. Erik played a little tune and Christine smiled.

"Meg gets released from the hospital tomorrow." She said.

"That is very good news. We will need to prepare a room for her today. She will still be on the mend when she returns. I told Nadir to give the staff another day off, as you heard." Erik replied.

Christine nodded, "How much staff is there?"

"Well we had four people; but then my personal assistant quit, then you came into my life, so I have four as of right now. You will love these people. I have three people that work for the business: Andy, Marvin, and Beth. Andy takes care of the business's money, if something is too expensive, or we have been cheated, he knows and tells me. Marvin chooses our vendors, but I have a say in everything, because I am the owner and founder, but Marvin is very important. Beth answers phone, replies to e-mails and such. You, now do anything I ask you to, with in reason. Also, you can use your computer program to create 3D rendering. _Also,_ we can open a new department for RA because you are an interior designer. So you are also an interior designer for the business. I, do the house designs, and confirm anything and everything the company does." Erik explained.

"Oh, okay, what about the other person that does not work for RA?" Christine asked.

"She is the sweetest old lady you ever did meet. Her name is Mrs. Lovett. She does house work, and is around a lot. You will love her, she is the mother I never had." He said.

"You never had a mother, Erik?" Christine said.

"I was put up for adoption, my mother hated my face." He responded.

"Oh, Erik." Christine said.

"I am glad she hated me. I think it has made me a stronger person." He said.

"And it has. I think you are the most wonderful, attractive, intelligent, romantic man I have ever met, and there is not one thing I would ever change about you."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Christine leaned over and sealed it with a kiss. Erik put his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Christine moaned and put her arms around Erik's neck. Erik's kissed traveled down her cheek to her neck. Christine buried her hands in his jet black hair. Erik pulled away panting.

"Christine, go to dinner with me tonight." Erik said.

"You know I will, but I don't have any clothes." Christine pointed out.

"That would be a problem." He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Well, I have an idea. You know the way to and from the manor right?"

"Yes." Christine replied.

"Well, you can take any car you want and go buy something to wear, maybe for a few days to. Nadir and I will set up Meg's room."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. How many cars do you have?" she asked, curious.

"About five, anyone you choose is yours." Erik said.

"Erik, I can't have one of your cars." Christine protested.

"Yes you can. You need a vehicle and I have more than enough. Go get dressed in the clothes from yesterday, I will meet you in the garage in fifteen minutes." Erik said standing up. Christine stood and went to her bedroom to dress.

When she came down, she remembered that she didn't know where the garage was. She opened a few doors and didn't find the garage. As she turned a corner she bumped into Nadir.

"Nadir, I am lost." She said.

He chuckled, "Where is it that you are trying to get to?"

"The garage." She answered.

He laughed and pointed to a door. She smiled and thanked him.

As Christine opened the door she gasped. He said five cars, not five cars that coasted more than her life!

**A/N---**

**Well, sorry it took so long, I have been busy with classes, stuff like that, but here it is. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will get a bit more Erik and Christine action. Meg will also be introduced to the manor, then we will meet the staff, and….someone else???? STAY TUNED!!!! Oh and also look out for my new story Love is my Shield. Until next time!!!!**

**-Primadonakate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 10**

Erik saw her expression and started to laugh.

"Right, Erik, you say I can have one of your cars. I let it go and agree to it, but do you _have_ to have five of the world's most expensive cars?" Christine said as she walked up to him.

"Of course." He laughed. "Some of the cars have certain reasons. The Dodge Charger is for dates and special events. The Mustang is just for fun. The Porsche is just for fun, too. The BMW is for like road trips, and such, and the Benz, well, I had to have a more sophisticated car; but you can have anyone you want." Erik said.

"I don't know, Erik. I would be to scared to drive any of these." She said.

"Don't you have your license?" Erik asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then take your pick, I have complete insurance on all of these so don't worry about theft or wrecks. Just choose one."

"Okay, okay, keys to the Benz please." Christine held out her hand, and Erik laughed as he put a whole ring of keys in her hand. It had five keys on it. "What are all of these?"

"One is for the Benz, on is for the house. One is for the gate in front of the house. One is for the garage, and one is the key to my heart." He said.

"Aww, the key to your heart." Christine kissed it and held it to her heart. Erik touched her cheek and kissed her.

"The key is a spare. You already own the key to my heart." With that he stuffed a clip of money into her hand, kissed her cheek, said good bye, and went back into the house.

Christine was speechless, and got into the Benz. She turned on the car and smiled when the music came on. _Beauty and the Beast._ She pulled out of the garage and drove off of property. What had he meant about that? _You already own the key to my heart._ If only he knew that he had her heart, and she never wanted it back! She smiled just thinking about him. It seemed as if so much had happened, and he was strong for her trough it all. Meg would hear about this. As she crossed the Golden Gate Bridge she smiled as she remembered crossing it with Erik.

She stopped the car when she came to one of her favorite stores. Ann Taylor. Erik had said, not to worry about cost, he could take care of it, but she wasn't going to go crazy with his money. That would be a betrayal of trust. That was the last thing she wanted to do to Erik. Then she remembered the clip of money that Erik had put in her hand. She took it out of her pocket and almost passed out. It was fifteen one-hundred dollar bills. She took out her cell phone and called Erik.

"_Hello?"_ Said his silky voice.

"Erik! I can't take this money!" she cried.

"_Yes you can, think of it as a pay check in advance." _ He chuckled into the phone.

"You mean a pay check for three months of work." She said.

"_Christine, get whatever you need. I assure you that money is not a problem. Don't forget to get something for tonight. You can go visit Meg while your out, if you want to. Nadir and I are in the middle of putting together her room."_ He said.

"Oh, ok, then I will let you go. But I will pay you back later." Christine said.

"_Ahuh, ok. I have to go. I'll see you when you get back."_ Erik said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while."

They hung up and Christine went into the store and was approached by a store clerk.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" the woman asked.

"I am looking for something to wear tonight. I have a date with a very special person." Christine replied.

"Did the person tell you where you were going?" the woman asked.

"No, he just said that we were going to dinner, I have no idea what he has planned."

"Ok, well follow me; I know something that will do nicely."

The woman led Christine through the store and to a wall that had a few cocktail dresses on it. She took down of the dresses and presented it to her.

"This is called the Alicia Halter Dress. It is very comfortable, it looks great, and it is affordable." The woman said.

"Yes, I think this will do quite nicely. Thank you." Christine said.

"No problem, if you need anything else let me know." The woman handed the dress to Christine and went to the clerk's desk.

Christine held up the dress and admired it. It would need something to go with it. She walked around the store more and found little black strappy heals. She picked them up and carried them with her.

'_I will only get this outfit here,'_ Christine thought. _'I'll get my day to day clothes somewhere less expensive.'_

She walked around the store but didn't find anything she wanted; so she took the dress and shoes up to the register.

"Did you find everything ok?" another store clerk asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

Christine paid for her items and left the store. She got into the car and headed for the nearest Target. She quickly ran in and grabbed the essentials. A few T-shirts, jeans, pants, caprees. Then she got lingerie, stockings. Then she went to the beauty isle and got toiletries, nail polish, and make-up. Then she went to the female isle and got tampons and Advil.

As she walked through the store thinking of anything else she would need for now, when she came across the candy isle. She picked up Hershey's with Almonds, and Reese's, and a bunch other candy that she would share with Erik, Nadir, and Meg.

Christine looked over her items and decided that she was ready to go. She went and purchased her items and didn't even look at the total price. She just handed the teller the money and smiled.

As Christine walked out of the store, she heard her name being called.

"Christine! Christine, is that you?!" A blonde man was running toward her.

"Raoul de Chagney?" Christine said.

"Yes, it's me! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" he asked.

Raoul de Chagney, Christine remembered him very well. He was her boyfriend all through high school. During senior year, everyone thought that they were going to get married right after graduation, but they didn't. Christine wasn't really sure about what happened. All she remembered was that Raoul went to England to work for his father's business; and now they were reuniting in front of a Target.

He still looked the same and Christine remembered. Still the dazzling white smile, and blonde flowing hair. He was very slim, but looked like prince charming. Christine almost started to laugh when she thought of how different Erik and Raoul were.

"I've been good Raoul, lately my life is a little hectic, but it is looking up." She answered his question.

He saw the bags in her shopping cart and said, "Here let me help you with that. Where is you car?"

Christine led him to the Benz and he looked surprised.

"Wow, Christine, nice car." He said, still surprised.

"You are wondering how I got it, right." Christine smiled.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious." He replied.

"It is my boyfriend's car." She said.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend," he said, a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I do, his name is Erik. He owns Rozier Architecture. That is were I work. I recently got a job there because we had an accident at my apartment." She said.

"An accident?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, you remember my best friend Meg Giry?" Christine said.

"Meg, of course, we were partners in crime, all of us were." He replied.

"Well, Meg and I live together with Erik, and his friend Nadir, now. I was out with Erik and the apartment caught fire. I didn't have a job, or a place to live so Erik helped Meg and I out. I am going to visit her right now, Meg is in the hospital."

"I am sorry to hear that. When will she be released?" Raoul asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Erik is getting her room ready as we speak, or he should be getting her room ready. He is probably in the library reading or drawing up a storm." Christine laughed. "Maybe later in the week you could come over for lunch or something. Meg would me pleased to see you again, and I have no clue weather or not Erik would want to meet you, but he is going to." Sh laughed again.

"That sounds good. Here is my number, call me when you want me over. I was good seeing you again Christine, but I have to go now." Raoul said.

They said good bye and went their separate ways.

Christine let out a breath and made her way home. As she drove up the driveway, she saw Erik and Nadir running across the front lawn. They were both wearing running shorts and sweatshirts. She smiled and drove into the garage; liking that look on Erik. As she got out of the car, she herd Erik yell, "Nadir, you goddamn cheater!" She walked out so she could see the men fighting.

Nadir laughed, "I didn't cheat! You want to believe that I cheated so you can automatically assume that you have won."

"If that is what you think, then I challenge you to a fight later." Erik said.

"What kind of fight?" Nadir rubbed his forehead.

"Fencing. Only this time, no armor, and no dull knife either." Erik smiled, for he was exceptionally good at fencing.

"You plan to kill me then?" Nadir laughed.

"Not kill. Wound severely; but not kill." They both started to laugh.

"I'd pay to see that!" Christine spoke up. Erik beamed. "Meg would want to see that too!" she said as she made her way towards them.

"Then tomorrow after Meg gets settled; how about it Nadir?" Erik held out his hand for a shake. Nadir stared at the hand.

"Come on, you aren't scared are you?" Christine said.

"Hardly." Nadir replied dryly, shaking Erik's hand.

"Well you should be," Christine said, "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Erik's sword…well now that I think about it, it depends what sword we are speaking of." Christine gave Erik a looked before she kissed him. Nadir and Erik both laughed. "Erik, come I have to talk to you."

"Alright, can I meet you in the library in twenty minutes?" he inquired.

"Sure; meet you there. Bye Nadir, see ya!" Chrisitne waved good bye, and went into the garage to grab her shopping bags. It was a trying task, to take all the bags up at once, but she did it. She quickly threw everything out of the bags and looked for some of the perfume she bought she dabbed a bit on her wrists and cleavage and ran to the library.

Once there she plopped down on the couch, then she ran to one of the shelves, grabbed a random book, sat back down on the couch and began "reading". She was still "reading" when Erik walked in.

He had apparently taken a shower, and was now dressed in black slacks, and a deep blue button down shirt, with the white mask. He looked, in one word, striking.

"You are doing some hardcore reading, Christine." Erik said with a smile, as he sat down next to her.

In truth, she was really thinking about Erik. Maybe he is _the one_. She was defiantly falling for him…if she hadn't already.

Christine looked at the book and it was a book on prehistoric elephants. She looked at the book some more, then set it aside.

"Yikes, I wasn't really readying that." She said.

"I see. Did you get all of the items that you needed?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I put the change on the counter, in the kitchen. Thank you so much, Erik." Christine hugged him, and smiled when she felt his arms around her.

"I would do anything to see you happy, Christine. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I ran into an old friend today at target."

"Don't tell me you went to target, Christine. I gave you more than enough money to go to Macy's or somewhere else."

"I know, I just didn't feel right spending that much money without you there. I'm not used to shopping in such places, I am comfortable and content with Target. I didn't mean to make you up set." She said.

"I'm not upset, Christine. I just want you to know, that when I give you money, don't worry about spending too much. Money is not a problem for me; I have a lot of it, and really like spoiling you. So be prepared for a lot of spoiling. Now, this friend you ran into?"

"Well, he was our best friend in high school." She said.

"Our?" Erik said.

"Meg and I."

"Wait him? Who?"

"His name is Raoul, and he was my ex-boyfriend." Erik immediately got jealous, and Christine saw. "Don't worry, we are over. I only have eyes for you, and will only have eyes for you. You don't have to worry about him stealing me away from you. I wouldn't let that happen, nothing can take me away from you, not even death."

Erik chuckled, "Not even death, huh?"

"That's right. So I kind of invited him for lunch here once Meg gets out of the hospital. He wants to see Meg, and I, and he wants to meet you. So I told him to give me a call at the end of the week."

Christine couldn't read the look on Erik's face and got worried.

"Erik, I have something I should probably tell you, I want to tell you, but I don't know if now is the right time or not. If I tell you and now isn't the right time, I don't want to push you away from me." Christine said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Christine, there is nothing that you can say that will drive me away, nothing. I can't help it, but I have very deep feelings for you." Then he stopped.

'_Should I tell her that I am madly in love with her?'_ his mind said. _'By god, I am in love with her. There is nothing I can do about it, she has taken my heart and I don't ever want it back!'_

"Christine, I have a question. Why haven't you ever asked me about this." He pointed to the mask.

"Erik, don't you know? I could care less about your mask, or what is under it. It doesn't make you any less of a person. Look at what you've done for me and Meg. I don't care about your mask; but, if someday you wish to show me, fine, I will still want you as much, maybe even more." Christine said.

"That time is not yet, Christine. Please understand that." He said.

"I do understand, Erik. When you are ready, I will be also."

Christine smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her. As their lips wrestled their hands explored each other. Erik pulled her back against him as he lay back on the couch. He liked the feeling of Christine on top of him and started to kiss her harder.

Christine broke the kiss and smiled, "It appears that you want me too." She sat up.

"I thought that was apparent." Erik said.

Christine kissed him once more and stood up. "Come on I want to show you what I got for tonight."

Erik stood up, "No, I don't want to see it until it is on you tonight. Surprise me." He said.

"Oh, ok, in that case. I have to go back out. I didn't see Meg this afternoon; I wanted to get the bags home. I will go visit Meg then be back, okay?"

"Ok, why don't I come with you?" Erik said.

"Do you want to?"

"Any moment I can get to spend with you…"

"Okay, let's go." Christine said, rolling her eyes.

**///AN\\\\**

**Here is Chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Please review!!!!!! Oh, and if there are any artists out there who would like to do a drawing of one of my characters, perhaps a drawing of the drawing of the dance; let me know, I would love some drawings! REVIEW!!!**

**-Primadonakate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to the people who reviewed!! You inspire me to keep going! I think you will like Chapter 11, we have a very special part in here. Kodak moments. Things like that. ENJOY!!!**

Christine took the Beauty and the Beast CD out of the player.

"What are you putting in?" Erik asked.

"Another one of my favorites." Christine replied. She put a CD in, and pressed play and Chicago came out of the speakers.

"Ah, Chicago. Very risqué musical, but it was good." Erik said with a smile.

"Yeah I was in it once; just after I got out of high school. I was lookin' for a fun summer and joined a theatre company and this was the musical we did." She said. "I didn't have a huge roll, but in the Cell Block Tango I was one of the solo girls. I have never worn that little of cloths in front of that many people. The dancing was fun."

Erik smiled; he had seen the movie and stage play. He could defiantly picture Christine in the costumes.

"I would have liked to see that." He said.

"I know, you want me, remember?" Christine smiled.

As Erik pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"_Hello Erik, it's Meg."_

"Hi Meg, we just pulled into the parking lot, so we will be there in a few minutes. Do you still want to talk to Christine?" he said.

"_No, that's okay. I was just wonder where you guys were. See you in a few."_

"Okay." He hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Christine asked.

"She just wanted to know where we were. Let's go."

As they got on the elevator they saw a woman and a man. The woman had a baby in her hands, which she had obviously just given birth to.

"Congratulations." Christine said.

"Thank you." The couple said.

"What's her name?" Christine could tell it was a girl because the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Her name is Abigail Beitris McKinnon." The father said.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby." Christine said with a smile.

"That it is," said the mother. "Do you have any of your own?"

"Not yet." Christine answered.

"It is the most wonderful experience. Especially if you have the right man." The woman looked up at her husband and kissed him. Then the doors opened, and they waved good bye.

"Erik did you see that? They were so in love, and they just had a baby. I want to be like that someday: in love, married, and a mother." Christine sighed.

"You will, love, you will." He replied with a smiled; then he gave her a peck on the cheek as they opened Meg's room door.

"Finally! You guys show up! I thought you had changed your mind, and left!" Meg said smiling.

"Oh, well, I tried to get Erik to go back home, but he kept saying, 'Meg needs company. She is your best friend' then I said fine." Christine said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well thank you Erik." Meg said.

"I'm a good boy." Erik said. Christine gave him a pat on the head. "That's all I get?" he said in disbelief. Christine smiled and jumped on him giving him a mind blowing kiss. He moaned and chuckled as he broke the kiss. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He kissed her again.

"Guys! Come on! You are here to visit me. If you want to make out, go home." Meg said irritably.

Erik stopped kissing Christine, and set her back on the ground, much to Christine's disappointment. She like being in his arms, and he liked being called 'love', she would let him know later that night.

"Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off of him," Christine said as she put her arms around Erik's waist.

"Whatever, just no making out 'till you get home, deal?" Erik and Christine both nodded. "Now, come sit and talk to me."

Erik pulled up a single chair and sat down in it; Christine didn't even think when she went and sat in his lap. Erik internally surged. God. What was he going to do with himself?

"We have you room all fixed up at the manor. Tomorrow when you get to the manor, you can relax or explore." Christine said, not noticing Erik's tenseness.

"Explore?" Meg inquired.

"The manor is huge. Oh, by the way, the 3rd floor is off limits, unless I invite you." Christine said.

"Why, what's up there?"

"A secret room, which belongs to Erik and I." Meg smirked. "MEG! My God, stop thinking like that!" Christine shrieked. Erik smirked, the possibilities.

"Then tell me what is really up there? If you don't I'll just go up and look for myself, you know I will." Meg has won.

"Fine, if you must know; it is Erik's bedroom, and the music room. You room is on the second floor down the hall from mine." Christine said.

"Not for long," Meg mumbled, knowing that pretty soon Christine would be _sharing_ a room with Erik…more precisely, Erik's room.

"Well, we have to go." Erik said. "We need to get ready for dinner, Christine."

"Oh, yeah. Meg. We will be back tomorrow to pick you up at noon. Bye." Christine stood and gave Meg a hug, giving Erik a nice view of the rear. He shook his head and stood up.

Christine and Erik left the hospital, and drove back to the manor. As they pulled into the drive way, Nadir came out of the house looking really stressed out.

Christine and Erik got out of the car and approached him.

"Nadir?" Erik said.

"Erik, RA is way behind; we need the staff back sooner than next week. I can try to do some of it my self, but there is a lot to do." Nadir said.

"I see, call the staff and let's have them back the day after tomorrow. That will give us time to get Meg, and have Christine and her familiar with the run of things. I don't really know what Meg can do, but I'll think of something." Erik said.

"Erik, Meg already has a job. She works at a night club downtown." Christine said.

"Okay, so she doesn't need one, good. Does she have means to get there?" Erik asked.

"Yes, she usually takes the bus, but she has said that she doesn't like it."

"Okay, well, we'll let her use one. The BMW I think she'll like to use."

"She will." Christine assured. Erik chuckled

"Oh, I'll go call the staff now." Nadir said, he left and Erik and Christine looked at each other.

Christine jumped on Erik and gave him another mind blowing kiss, like she did in the hospital, only this time there was no one to stop them. Erik moaned and put his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Erik turned and pushed her against the car as he kissed her neck. Christine loved the feel of his body pressing against hers. It made her wonder how it would feel if the were on a bed…his bed, with nothing between them. Christine let her hands run all of Erik's body. She heard him his when she reached under his shirt and dragged her nails down his chest (which felt every impressive). He returned the favor and reached into her shirt and caressed him back, not wanting to over step his boundaries by touching her breasts. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Christine," he said as he broke the kiss, "we must stop before we can't."

"You are right." Christine agreed, but then she kissed him again, but then stopped. "Let's go get ready."

Christine and Erik walked up to their separate rooms to get ready.

Christine walking into her room and saw the bunch of bags that were piled on her bed. She sighed and got to work put all of it away at full speed. Once she had that done, she grabbed a towel on some underwear and went to the shower. Inside, she washed her body with the scented soaps and shampoos that she had bought at the store. She purposefully chose one she thought Erik would like. She slipped on some panties once she dried off.

_I could really use some music._ Christine thought. Having nothing to play music on, she decided to sing, _Tonight _from_ West Side Story_. She went into her closet and pulled out the outfit she bought from Ann Taylor's, and set it on the bed. She put on her bra and went into the bathroom. She brushed she teeth, and put on some make-up. She left her curls down, but pinned a few back. Then she sprayed perfume on her wrists and cleavage. She went back into the bedroom and put her clothes and shoes on. A mirror check was in order, and she was ready. Feeling confident, Christine gathered her purse and walked down stairs to wait.

Meanwhile, Erik was getting ready in his room. Though it didn't take him as long to ready, he still had to shave, do _his_ hair, get into his clothes (which consisted of a deep maroon, button down shirt, black shoes, a black belt, and a black mask.) He put his wallet into his back pocket and sprayed on some cologne. Just then he heard Christine singing. She was amazing! He walked down the stairs smiling.

OERIKO

Christine new Erik was already down stairs when she finished. As she walked down, she became nervous. He hadn't really seen her in any other clothes. She went into the library, but Erik wasn't there. Then she went into the living room, but he wasn't there either. She found him in the foyer, with his back turned.

"Erik," she said as she approached him. He turned and she heard his breath hitch. She blushed.

"Christine you…I mean…I've never stumbled over my words before, this is a first. What I meant to say was, you look beautiful." Erik said.

"Thank you, you look very striking yourself. Where are we going?" Christine asked.

"It is a surprise, but we must leave now if we want out reservation."

They walked out to the garage, and Erik picked the Porsche. They got in and sped off.

"Now the place we are going is a fun place on Fisherman's Warf. They have great food, but it is fun." Erik said. Erik pulled into a parking space. "We have to walk a bit, sorry."

"No, it's okay."

Erik got out and opened Christine's door. She took his hand, and smiled. As they walked, they held hands.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" Christine pleaded.

"Nope." Erik smiled.

"Erik!"

"We are almost there, it is around the corner." Erik said. They walk a bit more, and then Erik announced that they had arrived.

"The Rainforest Café! I've always wanted to eat here!" Christine said.

"Why didn't you?" Erik asked.

"Because I knew that in my heart, one day a man would take me here to eat. The man would be ravishingly handsome and he would be different, but in a good way." She replied.

"What do you mean by different?"

"You care about me." Christine said.

"More than you know," Erik mumbled, and then he led her inside and told the man they had a reservation under the name Rosier. He told them to follow the frog prints which took them through a little store to and upper level. It was decorated like a forest. There were aquariums with exotic fish, water falls, animal, fake of course, but the moves. They were seated in the main part, the forest area. Just as they sat there was a "thunderstorm" the light blinked and it sounded like a real storm. Christine loved it, and she giggled. They both ordered San Francisco Clam Chowder in Sour Dough bread bowls (**A/N: HOLY CRAP IT'S TASTEY) **and Dr. Pepper.

During dinner they had three more thunder storms, and at the end they shared a slice a apple pie. Erik paid for their food, and bought Christine a necklace in the shape of a dove in the store.

"The night's still young. Come walk with me." Erik said.

"Anywhere." She replied.

They walked down to Pier 39 and stood looking over the ocean.

"Christine, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it. I don't want it to push you away." Erik said. They were the only ones on the pier.

"Erik, nothing you can say will drive me away, ever. I have found the perfect man, and I am stickin' by him until he wishes me gone." Christine said.

"I will never wish you away from me, you can be sure of that."

"What was it that you want to tell me?" Christine asked.

"More like show _and _tell. Christine, I am ready to show you, what's under my mask." Erik whispered, Christine gasped.

"Erik, you don't have to show me. If it makes you uncomfortable don't do it, but I will be here for you."

"No, I am ready. I trust you." Erik got down on his knees in front of Christine and looked up at her. "Take it off, please." He said.

"Are you sure?"

Erik nodded. Christine got down on her knees and reached behind Erik's head and slowly untied the tie. Then she ever so slowly peeled the mask away and groped it to the ground. She burst into tears and kissed him. Erik felt tears run down his face. Christine looked at Erik face. It wasn't bad to her; because she knew the man that it belonged to. His face was red and puckered, and had veins showing, it was in one word, interesting. Christine caressed the mangled side of his face and kissed it, then kissed his lips. Erik started to weep, and pulled away to look into Christine's eyes once more as he said, "Christine, I love you."

**A/N:**

**I know it's a cliffy!!!! Yes ladies and gentlemen there is such a place as The Rain Forest Café in San Fran, I've been there. It is right nest to The Wax Museum. It is a very cool place, if you get the chance to go see it, do, it has great chowder. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**-Primadonakate**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 12**

"Christine, I love you." Erik whispered.

Christine started to cry. Erik was startled by her tears and wiped them away with his thumb. She had been waiting for Erik to say that for a long time, and finally, he had said it. "I love you too, Erik. You are the love of my life."

Erik kissed her, "Oh, God Christine."

They sat that way for a while before pulling back to look each other in the eye.

"I wasn't lying, Erik, I love you, with everything that I am. You can trust me, I will never leave you, nor will I betray you nor will I insult or dishonor you. You have taken my heart, and I don't ever want it back."

"Christine, I have loved you ever since that night in Paris, when we stood on the roof top. I fell in love with you then. I'll never want for anything more, only you." Erik kissed her passionately. Christine kissed him back.

"It's getting late, my love." Erik whispered.

"But I don't want to let go of you." Christine said.

"You'll never have to." They stood and Christine placed Erik's back on his face for him. On the walk back to the car, Christine had her arm wrapped around Erik's waist, and he had his hand around her shoulders. They didn't speak, but every now and then Erik would kiss Christine's forehead.

Once they got back to the car, Erik immediately saw a problem: they would have to let go of each other for a moment to get into the car.

"Christine, I am going have to let go of you for a moment, so we can get in the car."

"But I don't want to let go of you." She said.

"I know love, just for a moment." Erik placed her in the car, and ran to the other side to get in. The moment he got into the car, he leaned over and buried his hand in her hair, and pulled her lips against his, kissing her with all of the passion in the world. When he broke the kiss, he took hold of her hand and placed it on the stick shift, along with his. "I love you. I will never get tired of saying that." He said.

"I will never get tired of hearing it. I love you, too."

Once they got home, Erik took Christine up to her room.

"Erik, will you sleep with me again, please?" Christine asked hesitantly.

"Of course Christine. Let me get something more comfortable on, you too. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

Erik kissed Christine before going to his own room. She quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get undressed. She put on a silky lavender night-gown and sat on her bed to wait for Erik.

Erik came in with a black t-shirt (Christine wasn't even sure if Erik _owned_ a t-shirt) and black night pants. He immediately came over to Christine and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Erik pushed her back on the bed and his hands started to roam. Christine moaned and slipped her hands under the back of his shirt. When things began to get very heated Erik broke the kiss.

"Christine?" he said.

"Make love to me, Erik." Christine whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I have given you my heart and soul, and now I want to give you my body. Take me."

Erik kissed her and proceeded to show her the joys of the flesh. Erik couldn't believe it, when he found that Christine was a virgin or when she wanted to see his whole face as they made love. She told him that he was the only one she wanted.

"I love you, Erik Rosier." Christine whispered, later that night.

"And I love you, Christine Daae."

That night they fell asleep tangled together, with passion's glow still on their skin.

OERIKO

Christine slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Erik was behind her and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. Without waking him she turned in his arms to look up at his face. She had tossed his mask aside last night during their passion play. Christine noted how peaceful Erik looked in his sleep, so content. She reached up and traced the deformity on the right side of his face, slowly drawing her finger across it to his nose. Then she traced his lips and jumped when suddenly he kiss her finger. Then his brilliant eyes opened.

"Christine, my love, you need not pay attention to that part of my body. I have more attractive parts." He said.

"I know, I saw them all last night." Christine blushed, she couldn't believe that she had just said that; and neither could Erik, for his eyes widened, then he smiled. "You should know, Erik, that I love all of you just the same. I would not change one thing about you, not ever." She proceeded to show as she kissed his chest, then his neck, then his face, all of it, then his lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he said more to himself than to Christine.

"What time is it?" Christine said.

"I don't know." Erik replied.

Christine leaned over Erik to get into her night stand and Erik smiled, liking the position they were in.

"Crap!" Christine cursed. "We have one hour before we need to get Meg."

"Okay." Erik started to get up, but was stopped when Christine pulled him back on the bed and straddled him.

"I didn't say to get up." Christine kissed him and ran her hands all over his chest.

"Christine…" Erik started to say but was cut off when Christine kissed him.

She broke the kiss and said, "I just wanted a kiss, I'm done know."

"No you aren't." Erik rolled over, so that he was now on top of her and passionately claimed her lips. Christine giggled and returned the favor.

"I love you." Christine said.

"I love you too. Now, we must get up and dress. We have a long day ahead of us. We have to pick up Meg, get her situated, move your stuff out of this room…"

"What? Move my stuff?" Christine said baffled.

"Yes, this is not your room anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I will not have you away from me at night if I can help it. You are going to move in with me in my room, or our room. If that is okay with you?" Erik said. Christine tackled him with her body and mouth. Erik chuckled into the kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, it is important that we dress." Erik got out of bed and grabbed the night pants that Christine had thrown off the night before and put them on. He have her another kiss, "Be ready in twenty minutes, we can get a bite to eat on the way."

Christine got out of bed and found a robe, put it on, and saw Erik to the bedroom door. Once he was gone, Christine went to the closet and put on a khaki knee high skirt and a blue long sleeved shirt with a low neck. She went into the bathroom and groomed herself, and before she left the room she grabbed her purse and sprayed some perfume on her chest. As she walked out of her room, she heard Erik still moving around in his room above her. Christine smiled to herself and went upstairs to his room. The door was open so she walked right in. She hadn't been in Erik's room before now, but it was stunning. It positively screamed 'ERIK!' The room was decorated with burgundy walls and white carpet, _quite a contrast to each other_. The bed was a giant. It was a huge fore-poster bed with black and gold bedding. The rooms itself was huge! At one end of the room he had a sofa and a coffee table at the other end was his bed and night stand. At the end of his bed was a large wooden trunk, she didn't know what contents filled it, but she was curious. The there were two doors which Christine guessed were his closet and bathroom, which was where Erik was located.

Christine smiled and sat on the bed to wait for the love of her life. The bed! Holy cow, the bed was comfy! Christine smiled and bounced a bit, very bouncy. She would enjoy this bed very much. Just then Erik strolled out of the bathroom…shirtless.

"Testing the bed, are you, love?" he asked, grinning.

"Yup, and I love it. Not only does it get the luxury of sleeping with you every night, you get the luxury of sleeping with it." Christine replied.

"And now, you get the luxury of sleeping with the both of us."

"And luxury it is."

Erik walked over to Christine and kissed her. She smiled into he kiss and caressed his back, she moved her hands around to his chest, but when she touched the sides of his body he broke the kiss, snorting. Christine eyed him, then poked his side again, Erik laughed.

"Oh my," Christine grinned, "you're ticklish!" Christine rolled over on the bed laughing; she was laughing so hard she had to hold on to her stomach. Erik glared at her, and then pounced. He sat on top of Christine and tickled her mercilessly, she screamed and giggled.

"Erik! Erik, stop! Ah, Erik!" Christine laughed. Erik stopped and pinned her down.

"Ah, but you started it." He chuckled.

"Yes, but I just didn't expect _you_ to be ticklish. And what are we five years old?" Christine replied.

Erik didn't say anything, but leaned down and kissed her. Christine closed her eyes.

"I love you." she said when she broke the kiss.

"I love you; it is still a little hard to believe." Erik said.

"What is?"

"That you want me." He said.

"I feel the same way about you. You are so wonderful, if people weren't so sallow you could have anyone you want. If you didn't have a deformity, then you would have women all over you, and I would not be here." Christine said looking down. Thinking about it hurt. What would've happened was not pretty.

Erik saw that this thought upset her. He put his and under her chin, so she met his eyes. "If that had been, I would have been empty all my life, because a part of me was missing. I would've eventually found you. And for the record, I don't want a ton of women all over me; I just want to be able to walk down the street without someone giving me a look. Christine, I love you more than anything. Let's not think of what could have been, and focus on what is. You are with me, and nothing is going to change that." He kissed her again, and then got off of her.

Christine didn't know what to say. So she said, "I hope you aren't planning to go shirtless."

"What, you don't want me shirtless. " Erik jested.

"No, I love you shirtless. I just don't want other people loving you shirtless, if you know what I mean."

Erik smiled and shook his head, and disappeared into the closet for a minute. It made Christine wonder how big his closet actually was. Erik walked out with a dark blue shirt unbuttoned and not tucked in; he buttoned the cuffs, and began buttoning the front of the shirt.

"Hey, isn't that the woman's job?" Christine teased.

Erik smiled and turned to her, holding his arms out, "Be my guest." He said.

Christine stood and went to him. As she buttoned up his shirt she inhaled the scent of him. If heaven had a smell, it would smell like Erik. He had a very masculine smell of jasmine and sandalwood. Then t came out of her mouth.

"You smell good." She blushed at her word vomit.

Erik chuckled and said, "Thank you. You smell good as well; I'll never tire of your scent."

When Christine was finished buttoning his shirt, she 'helped him tuck in his shirt.'

"You'll pay for that," Erik teasingly threatened.

"I hope so," Christine said as she walked out of the room.

When Erik and Christine got down stairs, she turned to him and said, "Where is Nadir? Isn't he coming?"

"I don't know. Do you want to ask him?" Erik asked.

Christine nodded, and screamed, "NADIR, GET DOWN HERE!"

Erik burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Nadir came ambling down the stairs. "Erik, I know that couldn't have possibly been you. I prefer, if no one yells my name. Christine you are a shrill woman; Erik, you are just damn demanding."

"Do you want to come with us to get Meg?" Christine asked innocently.

"Yes. You know, you could have walked up the stairs and asked me. It wouldn't have been a difficult task." Nadir said as they all walked to the car.

"Shotgun!" Christine exclaimed; getting into the passengers seat across from Erik.

"I loose the front seat to a woman." Nadir muttered, climbing into the back seat.

"I can say something about men, but I am better than that." Christine said. "Oh wait, I forgot something!" She opened the door and jumped out; she had left the item on her bed, so she grabbed it and ran back to the garage, and got in the car. "Okay, I got it." She said.

"What is 'it'?" Erik asked.

"You'll see."

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked Chapter 12! I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Also I am looking for a beta; this person has to have AOL and Microsoft Word. Chapter 13 will be a fun chapter. REVIEW!!**

**-Primadonakate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 13**

Christine, Erik, and Nadir decided that is was best to wait until they got Meg to go for food. There was a lot to do back at the manor, so it had to be something fast.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Erik got a call on his cell phone. Before Erik could answer it, Christine grabbed it.

"Joe's Pool Hall, this is Joe." She answered.

"Very funny Christine." It was Meg.

"Why are you always callin' my man? Girl you have something commin'." Christine teased.

"Then get yourself a cell phone. I call him, because a: you don't have a phone, and b: you guys are always together." Meg said.

"Okay, sure. We are in the parking lot, we will be right in." Christine said.

"Okay." They hung up.

Christine gave Erik his phone back.

"She wants to leave. Let's go." Christine said.

When they got out of the car, Christine went over to Erik and took hold of his hand. She, Erik, and Nadir all walked straight to Meg's room where she was up and dressed and ready to go.

"Yay! My ride is here. I am ready to get out of here!" Meg said, she went to hug Christine. Christine smiled and hugged her back.

"We have a lot of stuff to do when we get home. But first, I am starving, and I have a surprise for you in the car. You'll never guess." Christine said.

"Then let's go. Come on boys." Meg said.

"I still have shotgun." Christine reminded everyone.

Christine and Meg had to sign a few more forms, but then they left.

Once they all got into the car, Meg asked, "So where is my surprise?"

Christine smiled and pressed the 'play' button on the stereo. Meg squealed and Christine laughed.

"Mamma Mia! Where did you find this?" Meg asked.

"Target, surprisingly." Christine answered.

"Change to the song. Erik, Nadir, Christine and I are going to sing, so I am warning you." Meg said.

Christine turned to the song _Mamma Mia._ Christine immediately began to sing.

_I was cheated by you_

_And I think you know when._

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything._

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again_

_My my just how much I've missed you?_

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not have let you go_

Christine and Meg laughed. Erik thought that it was endearing; they were really good too. Nadir smiled through the whole show.

"Oh man, this is fun. We have to go see this sometime." Meg said.

"That sound like fun." Christine agreed. "Yikes, I'm hungry. Where should we go? Meg gets to choose, since it is her first day out of rehab."

"Hey!" Meg said.

Christine laughed, "Just kidding! Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Let me think." Meg replied.

Christine looked at Erik and smiled; he was grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth giving it a kiss before putting it on the stick shift along with his.

"Oh, maybe Panda?" Meg said. "Yeah, Panda Express, that sounds good."

"Ooh, yeah. Erik, please take us to Panda." Christine said.

"Anything you say, love." Erik replied.

When they got to Panda Express, Meg and Christine ordered first, and the Erik and Nadir. They all sat at a table and got full off of Chow Mien, and Broccoli Beef. When they got back in the car, Meg told everyone to read their fortune out loud.

Christine went first, "A dark and mysterious man will change your life forever." She read. "He already has," she said, looking at Erik. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "It's your turn, Erik." Christine said.

"Take a leap of faith, all will turn out for the better," he looked at Christine.

"I like that one." She said.

"My turn!" Meg exclaimed. "Get a new job." The rest of the car laughed out loud. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you should get a new job." Christine said.

"Ugh, but I don't want a new job." Meg said.

"Then go against what the cookie says and be cursed forever." Christine said. "What about you Nadir?"

He looked up, "It says 'your opponent will win.' Is that even a fortune?" he asked.

"Hell yes, you know I am going to win today." Erik laughed.

"Well then why are we even going to fight?"

"Exercise, endurance, fun." Erik replied.

"Well, bring it on. I will prove this piece of paper wrong. I'll win."

"No you won't," Erik and Christine said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Am I missing something?" Meg asked.

"This afternoon, Nadir and Erik are going to engage in a sword fight. My money is an Erik."

"Oh, this sounds like fun." Meg said.

"It won't be for Nadir." Christine replied.

OERIKO

When they pulled into the driveway Meg gasped.

"This is where you live?!" she exclaimed.

"You live here now, too." Christine said. "Nadir, Erik you don't have to walk around the house with us. I'll show Meg."

"Are you sure, love?" Erik said.

"Yea."

Erik parked the car in front of the manor instead of the driveway. They all got out of the car and went inside.

Meg gasped. "You mean I get to live here?" she asked.

"Of course." Christine said.

Nadir had already gone upstairs, and Erik stood next to Christine.

"Okay, love. If you need me, I will be in the music room." Erik said. He gave Christine a kiss and then went upstairs.

Christine smiled. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

Christine took Meg upstairs, and to the room down the hall from her former room. She opened the door and let Meg through.

"Oh, Christine! Thank you so much!" Meg hugged Christine and smiled.

"Don't thank me, this is Erik's place, but don't go hugging him." Christine warned.

"Let's go see your room." Meg said. They walked down to Christine's old room.

"Meg, about that, um, this isn't my room anymore." Christine said.

"What do you mean? You…and Erik…aaahhhh!!" Meg screamed, and laughed. "Christine you didn't!"

"Meg, listen to the whole story. It is the most romantic thing." Christine pulled Meg to the bed, where hours ago she and Erik and spent making love. "Last night, he took me to the Rainforest Café. Then we walked on the pier and he told me that he was in love with me; I told him that I had also fallen in love with him. Then he showed me what was under his mask. In that moment, I had fallen even more in love with him. When we got home, we made love and it was the most mind blowing experience I ever had. I've always told myself that I will wait until I am married to have sex. But this wasn't sex, it was beautiful; and I wanted my first time to be with Erik. I don't ever want to leave him, Meg." Christine said.

"You might not have to leave him; I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. He isn't going to let you out of his sight." Meg assured her.

Christine smiled. "Well, the fight has started and I want to go and watch Erik kick Nadir's ass. Come on."

Christine and Meg went downstairs and went outside to the backyard. Sure enough there was Erik and Nadir, standing in the field-of-a-lawn fencing. Only Erik had on no shirt and black pants; Nadir had on his full armor.

Meg stared, they were hot! Christine saw this and said, "Meg, you better be looking at Nadir."

"I am looking at both of them." Meg said loud enough for Erik and Nadir to hear.

The Christine said, "The masked one is taken!" equally loud.

Erik smiled and yelled, "Nadir, come on, I thought you were going to win?"

"I thought this was a fencing match, not a verbal war." Nadir said.

"It is both, but you said you were going to win, but it looks like I am winning." Erik laughed.

"Shut up and fight." Nadir said sternly.

Erik's sword clashed with Nadir's. He easily blocked one of Nadir's strikes. Nadir grunted and threw of his helmet and jacket. The shirt he was wearing under the jacket was sopping wet with sweat, he took that off too. He wasn't nearly as impressive as Erik, but he was ok. Nadir ran towards Erik and clashed swords with him. All of the sudden, Erik turned and tripped Nadir, so that he was on his back. Erik held the sword at his neck, and smirked. Nadir smirked back, and knocked the sword out of Erik's hand. He got up off the ground and retrieved his own sword. At the same time Erik got his sword and attempted to slash Nadir. They were getting closer, and closer to the large pool that was in the middle of the yard.

"Erik, watch out the pool!" Christine shouted, but Erik wasn't listening.

Erik and Nadir fought right at the edge of the pool. Erik knocked the sword out of Nadir's hand once more, and then he threw his own sword aside. All of the sudden, Erik went to push Nadir into the pool, but Nadir held on to Erik sending him into he pool as well.

"Erik!" Christine shouted. She ran to the edge of the pool, with Meg right behind her.

When Erik and Nadir surfaced, Christine and Meg where kneeling at the edge of the pool.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked them. Erik and Nadir looked at each other and burst out laughing. Christine smiled and shook her head. Erik swam over to Christine and took her hand. She gasped, "You wouldn't dare!" Erik lifted an eyebrow and pulled her into the pool. He was laughing the whole time. "Erik Rosier! You are so dead!" she shouted when she surfaced.

"Oh, come on! You knew that was going to happen. I was just having a bit of fun." Erik said innocently. He gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Fine, we can go swimming, can we just go put on bathing suits? I am in a skirt." Christine said.

"I don't want to swim, I want a shower." Erik said. The he whispered in Christine's ear, "Let's go."

"Well, now I have no choice do I?" Christine said.

Meg laughed. "Are we staying in, because if we are then I'll jump in? Let me know."

"No," Erik said, "Christine and I are going to go take a shower." Erik pulled Christine with him to the pool stairs. They climbed out and headed for the house.

Mean while, they could hear Meg telling Nadir that he lost, as he got out of the pool.

Erik and Christine laughed and went upstairs. They took a showed and got redressed. They were in Christine's bedroom getting Christine's things into Erik's room when Nadir cam upstairs and said, "Erik, do you remember where you threw your sword? I can't find it."

"I have no idea. I was too busy kicking your ass. Don't worry about it, we have other swords." Erik replied.

"Fine. Meg took the Benz out, she went shopping. Christine she told me to tell you, not to worry, that she is okay alone and has a phone with her." Nadir said.

Christine nodded, and took a bunch of clothes into Erik's room. "Nadir, would you like to help?" Erik asked.

"No, I am going to look for that sword." Nadir left before Erik could say anything.

Two hours later, Erik and Christine had completely emptied out Christine's old room, and organized everything in the new one she shared with Erik. They know laid on the bed, completely spent. Nadir knocked on the door.

"Enter." Erik said.

Nadir came in, looking shocked. "You're finished? Wow, that didn't take long." He said.

"That is because Erik and I are a team." Christine said.

Then Erik's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. Without saying another word he handed the phone to Christine.

"Meg, if that is you, I am going to…What! Oh my god!" Christine sat up. Erik and Nadir were alarmed. "Who would do that?! Ok, I'll be right down." Without saying another word, Christine threw Erik's phone back at him and when flying out of the room, down the stairs and into he garage; Erik and Nadir followed.

When Christine got to the garage, Meg was getting out of the BMW with a brown card board box in her hands.

"Let me see them!" Christine cried. She reached into the box and pulled out two tiny kittens.

"I was walking out of a store and I saw the box and a huge sign the said, 'FREE KITTENS!' but no one was around; some one deserted them."

Erik and Nadir came out to see Christine holding two kittens. Christine ran up to him and started sobbing.

"Oh, Erik, some one just deserted these kittens in front of a store. Meg said that there was no food or water. These tiny defenseless kittens just left to fend for themselves." Christine cried. Meg was crying to.

Christine had a huge weakness for animals. They had once found a stray puppy with a broken leg. They took the puppy to the SPCA and I turned out that the puppy lived in a deserted house and it had escaped to find food.

"It's okay, love. They are here with us now." Erik said, as he hugged Christine the best he could, while she was hugging two kittens to her self.

"Oh dear, I hate cats." Nadir said.

Christine gasped and ran to her new bedroom crying, and carrying kittens. Erik gave Nadir a look that could kill, and then followed Christine. When he got to their room, he found Christine lying on her back with the kittens on her stomach. She was playing with them, and kissing them. Erik sat down next to Christine and said nothing.

"I am sorry if I overreacted." Christine said. "When it comes to animals, especially cats, I have a lot of compassion for them."

"You have a lot of compassion for everything, love. That is one of the reasons I love you so much." Erik said.

"I love you, for many reasons, but don't get me started, you will never hear the end of it; and that is because there is no ending of the reasons of why I love you." Christine said.

Erik laughed, and then became serious. "If you want them, Christine, they are yours." Erik said, pointing to the animals.

"Erik?" Christine said.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She picked up the kittens on put them on the bed beside her, and then leaned over to give him a kiss. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love it when you kiss me." He said.

"I love kissing you." Christine laughed.

Erik picked up one of the kittens. One was a orange tabby, and one was a brown tabby. "What do you want to name them?" he asked.

"Well, Meg gets the orange tabby, because she found them. I get the brown one and I want to name him Wallace." Christine said.

Erik gave her a look, but said nothing. "What ever you want love. Now let's go send Meg and Nadir on an errand and I will show you around the office so we can start work again tomorrow."

"Okay."

**A/N:**

**Okay, this is not a cliffy, but the next one will be, ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!! If there are any artists that would like to send in drawings of my characters, be my guest; I would love to receive them. ******** REVIEW!!**

**-Primadonakate**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 14**

Erik sent Meg and Nadir to get supplies for the kittens, and supplies for Christine's desk. Erik and Nadir argued, of course, on what quality is best for Christine. Erik insisted that she got top of the line equipment, because she needed and deserved it. Nadir thought that he would like to save money, by getting only what was needed and nothing more. Erik won. Meg and Nadir left, and Christine and Erik went to the office.

"I see a problem already." Erik said, as they walked in. He would not be in his office while the love of his life sat out in the other room. No, he let go of Christine's hand and went to the desk and started to pull it to the door. Christine saw what he was doing and went to help him. Once they got it through the door and into Erik's large office, they arranged the desk so that it looked as a PA's desk should.

"So here is the run of things," Erik said. He sat down in his chair and pulled Christine into his lap. "Every morning, I usually get up around eight in the morning; the staff is already here when I awake. They arrive at seven-thirty. I usually sit down at the desk and check the mail. I will give a few orders to someone and then I will sit down and draw out designs. You will be here to do what ever I need you to do. Also you will do the interior designs, and the 3D scale models of said designs. Lunch is at twelve and ends at one. We work until four-thirty. Mrs. Lovett will be happy to meet you. She usually stays around longer than the staff. Have you gotten all of that down?" Erik asked.

"Yes, sir. I can't wait to put my desk together." She replied.

"Nadir and Meg should be back momentarily." Erik said.

"Then let's go play with the kitties." Christine pulled him up out of the chair and upstairs to their room. Christine and Erik sat on the bed and petted the kittens. "We need a piece of string." Christine went into the closet and returned with on of Erik's shoelaces.

"Hey." He said.

"I'll get you some new ones. I just want to play with the kitties." Christine named her kitten Wallace, and Meg named her Twinkie. Which Christine and Erik thought was a horrible name for a cat.

"Why did you name him Wallace?" Erik asked.

"Because I have an infatuation with Scotland, and I thought of William Wallace." Christine answered.

"Why have you never told me of this infatuation?" Erik asked, he thought he knew everything about Christine. Obviously not.

Christine looked down, not really wanting to tell him. "I used to be really open with my love for Scotland; I have always wanted to live there. I guess I got a little overboard once and some boy in my class at school told me that if I didn't shut up about Scotland, I would see my parents dead the next morning. That was before they actually died, about two weeks before they died." Christine said, with a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Oh love." Erik said, pulling Christine to his chest. "You can talk about Scotland anytime you want. In fact we should go there for vacation in a few months. Last time I was there it was beautiful. Scotland is always beautiful."

Christine gasped. "You've been to Scotland?!"

"Aye, and now you will go. I will have Nadir make arrangements to go in three months. Just you and I. We can leave Nadir and Meg here to work for the business. We will be there for a few weeks. How does that sound?"

"Are you serious? You want to take _me_ to Scotland?" Christine asked, making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I wouldn't want to take anyone else. You are the love of my life, and I never want to be away from you, I hope you know that." Erik said.

"And you are the love of my life. Oh Erik, thank you so much!" Christine embraced Erik and kissed him.

"Now, let's take Wallace and… Twinkie downstairs." Erik said. Then he said, "We need to tell Meg to rename this cat. I pity the creature."

Christine picked Wallace up and laughed. "Meg won't change it. You can order her to do something and she still won't do it."

Erik huphed and took Twinkie downstairs.

When Meg and Nadir got home, Erik and Christine helped with shopping bags. They put all of the bags in the office. Meg and Christine immediately started pulling kitten stuff out of the bags. They set up a corner in the office for food and water.

"Cat box stays elsewhere. Put it in the laundry room." Erik said.

"And you expect the kittens to walk all that way if they need to go?" Meg said.

"No we can carry them in there ever few hours. We have to get them fixed." Christine said. "I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

"Okay, let's put together your desk, Christine." Erik said.

"Do you need any help?" Nadir asked.

"Yeah, come help me with kitty things." Meg said.

Christine set up her computer and downloaded all of the necessary computer programs, while Erik sharpened pencils, organized pens and post-it notes. Every now and then they would look at each other, smile, and then kiss. And every now and then Meg would tell them to stop making out. When they were complete, Erik, Christine, Meg, Nadir, Wallace, and Twinkie sat in the living room spent.

"Nadir, Christine and I are going to Scotland in three months. I need help making plans. We should start tomorrow, okay?" Erik said. Nadir nodded.

"You guys are going to Scotland? When did you decide this?" Meg asked.

"Earlier today when you and Nadir were out." Answered Christine.

**AN:**

**I know short chapter! I never put out short chapters but this is a first! Okay, I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter is an important one, they start work, Christine draws something, and Erik asked a very important question. So review please. **

**Also I haven't had a disclaimer in a while so here it is:**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, Beauty and the Beast, Chicago, or Mamma Mia! ******

**By they way, my new story is up. It is called Mystery in the Music. I will have chapter two of the story up soon also. So check it out and don't forget to review. ******

**-Primadonakate**


	15. Chapter 15

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 15**

**First off I would like to recognize my new beta Shelby or aka Phantomoftheopera101. Lol! Some people on the world heed to take that class. The Phantom of the Opera 101, taught by Professor Primadonakate! LOL XD.**

"Erik, wake up!" Christine said, nudging him. His only reply was a groan.

"What? Christine, we don't have to be up for another fifteen minutes." Erik said groggily. Christine sat up and looked at Erik.

"I know, but I am too excited! Can we get up, please?" Christine asked.

"In a few minutes, right now I want to spend my time kissing you." Erik said, as he pulled her into his arms. Christine grinned and kissed him slow and passionate.

"I love you, Erik." Christine whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Christine." Erik replied.

They spent a few minutes in each other's arms just kissing and caressing.

"Do you still want to get up now?" Erik asked.

"Kind of. I'm excited to get to work." She replied.

"Fine, we can get up."Erik said as he sighed.

Christine squealed and quickly got up out of the bed to go to the closet. Erik followed her not far behind. The image was quite amusing, as they were both naked having made love the night before. Christine saw what he was looking at and giggled.

"Later. I'm too excited right now. Here, I'll cover up if that makes you feel better." She said, which made Erik groan in obvious frustration. "But you have to cover up, too. It's only fair!" She said as she threw boxer briefs at him and smiled. Then she proceeded to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Erik and Christine were fully dressed and ready for the day. As they went downstairs they were greeted by Nadir.

"Mrs. Lovett and the rest of the staff are waiting for the both of you in the office. They are very excited to meet Christine. Meg hasn't stopped talking about you two to all of them since they arrived. So they know about everything that has gone on while they were away."

Christine nodded, "Okay, let's go Erik. I want to meet people."

Erik smiled and led her to the office. As they entered they staff all said their good mornings.

"Everybody! I would like to all to meet the newest member of the RA family, as well as the love of my life: Christine Daae." Erik said.

Christine was taken aback when a little old lady came up to her and hugged her. "Oh, forgive me, I am Mrs. Lovett, I just had to hug the woman who stole Erik's heart."

Christine smiled and looked at Erik, "Oh, well he stole mine, I just needed revenge."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Let me introduce everyone to you, my love." Erik said. "This is Andy, he likes to be funny, but he is harmless." Christine smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but Erik did not my intro justice." Andy said, he cleared his throat and began. "My name is Andy Chandler; I am a most charming, and intelligent man in the world. Other men can't compare to my stlye of cunning and wit." He said, jokingly.

Christine laughed; Erik rolled his eyes.

"This is Marvin. He is very friendly and intelligent. He is less hyper than Andy, they are nothing alike." Erik said. Marvin bowed to Christine.

"You may rise." Christine said, with a grin. Marvin smiled and rose from the floor.

"This is Beth. She is a very friendly person; Always smiling." Erik said.

"Hello." Christine said, holding out her hand for the woman to shake it.

Beth didn't say anything. She just looked at Christina and turned back to her computer. Christine was very taken aback, so she looked at Erik, confusion clearly written all over her face.

"Beth?" he said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Beth abruptly turned and with much attitude said, "Hi, Mr. Rozier, I'm sorry but I have much work to get done." She turned back to her computer and started typing angrily.

Erik was baffled by Beth's behavior but shrugged it off and thought nothing of it.

"Christine will be taking the position as my personal assistant and interior designer. That is all for now." Erik took Christine's hand and pulled her into their personal office. Erik turned to Christine and said, "Don't worry yourself over Beth, she will come around eventually. She is probably jealous of you because she is used to being the only woman."

"No, it's okay. I won't. Now let's get to work." Christine pushed Erik into his chair. "Now, what do you need?"

"Your lips." Erik said. "Kiss me."

Christine grinned as she sat down in his lap and kissed him soundly. Christine jumped up suddenly.

"Christine?" Erik asked.

"Wallace! I forgot about Wallace!" Christine ran from the room, through the office.

"Christine? Is everything okay?" Andy asked.

"Everything is fine, I'll be right back." Christine ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She searched the bed, but didn't find Wallace. She searched the room, frantically trying to find her kitten. When she thought she lost him, she ran back down stairs to Erik.

"Erik!" Christine shouted through the office. She ran up to him. "I can't find him! I checked everywhere, he is nowhere to be found." She was panicking, and Erik could see it clearly in her eyes.

He stood and embraced her. He pulled her to the main office.

"Attention please!" Erik said to the staff. "We need your help in finding a kitten upstairs."

"When did you get a kitten?" Marvin asked surprised.

"Yesterday. Now please, let's all go into the master suit and search for him. He is a little brown tabby named Wallace." Erik said.

Andy, Marvin, and Mrs. Lovett all made their way upstairs, but Beth didn't move. Erik didn't care; maybe she was having a bad day.

When they got up to the room, Christine was glad that she had picked up a bit. The clothes all over the floor might have given a little too much away.

They looked everywhere, under the bed; in the bed. By the couch, on the couch, under the couch,

in cabinets and drawers, in the closet.

Andy saw all of the shoes and started picking them up or looking inside of them.

"Found him!" Andy shouted. He came out of the closet with one of Erik's shoes. Christine rushed to him. Inside of Erik's shoe was Wallace, curled up in a ball, sleeping like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Thank god!" Christine exclaimed as she reached in the shoe and pulled out the sleeping kitten.

Andy laughed. "No, thank Andy."

Christine laughed and hugged him, then Erik. "Sorry everyone," Christine said. "He and his brother were abandoned in front of a store yesterday, and Meg found them and brought them home. Sorry for disturbing your work."

"No worries," Marvin said, "There was a family member in need." Andy and Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"Okay, everything is alright, we can go back to work now." Erik said, as he herded everyone back downstairs.

They all got settled and Christine went to go get both her and Erik some coffee. When she came back she asked Erik what he wanted for breakfast, and proceeded to make them both some French toast. Meg came down and told every one that she was going out, and that she would be right back. She gave Twinkie to Christine and headed out.

She came back around lunch time carrying with a bag from the pet store with her. Meg has heard about the case of the missing kitten and had gotten both Wallace and Twinkie collars that had a bells on it, so it would be easier to find them if the need be.

Christine smiled and put the dark blue collar on Wallace and got to work. She didn't know what to do, so she took out a piece of paper and started to draw plans for a building. They worked for hours. Christine got up to get Erik and herself a drink. She stopped in the office and asked, "Would anyone like a coke?"

Marvin, and Andy both nodded their heads with a smile. Mrs. Lovett said that she already had some tea, but thank you. Beth looked at her, and said, "No way, I am on a diet. All those carbs will make me fat. You might want to watch what you eat and drink too, it might do you some good."

Christine didn't know what to say, so she left to the kitchen. When she was in hearing range of the office she heard Andy say, "Hey Beth, why didn't you come help find Wally?" That was Andy's new nickname for Wallace.

"Because, I don't have to help _her_ with her little _kitten_." Beth spat.

Christine came back in the room with everyone's drinks and got to work.

Every now and then Erik would smile at her, and she would blow him a kiss. It was overall a very fun job. Christine just didn't know if she was okay with Beth's attitude.

**AN:**

**I hope you all liked Chapter 15. It was fun to write. I just love Andy, he is so cute! And Wallace, I am going to name my next cat Wallace or Wally. LOL. Please review. Also I would like to thank my beta Shelby for doing such a fantastic job! Cheers! If there are any artists out there would to do me the honor of drawing one of my characters, please let me know, I would love some drawings!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Primadonakate**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I have to do a disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera.**

"Nadir, I want you to move our plans up to go to Scotland, I don't want to wait three months. Move the trip to next month if you can." Erik said as he walked into the office cheery and much earlier than he usually did; so early that the staff stared at him in shock as he walked through the office.

"Okay, may I ask why?" Nadir said, looking at Erik as though he were an alien.

"No, not yet." Erik replied.

"Where is Christine?"

"She is still upstairs sleeping, I was just about to go up and wake her. I'll be down in a bit." Erik said. He walked back upstairs and into their room. He closed the door behind him and locked it so no one could walk in on them.

Christine was sleeping soundly on the bed with only a thin sheet covering her to contain her modesty. Erik knew she was still naked from the night of passion they shared before, and he smiled at the memory. Christine was laying on her stomach, and the sheet was pulled down to her rear, exposing her creamy skin. Erik smiled and went to her. He carefully sat on the bed next to Christine. He looked down at her skin and felt a sudden urge to touch it, and when he did, he had to contain a groan. How does she stay so soft? He traced his finger from her back to her shoulder.

"Christine, love, wake up." Erik said, as he bent down and kissed her shoulder, which made Christine stir and smile.

"I don't think I want to wake up just yet." She said as she opened her eyes, still looking sleepy.

He smiled and rolled into bed beside her, made her smile even bigger. She moved up against him and put her arm around him.

"I love you." She said.

Erik kissed her and said "I love you too."

"What needs to be done today?" Christine asked, trying to make up a game plan for the day in her head.

"The usual, I need you by my side to help me through the day, encouraging me with your wit and ever for lasting beauty." He said innocently.

"And the promise of tonight." She joked. Erik chuckled.

"Honestly, I just need you with me. Will you get up?" he asked.

"Yes, give me a moment; I need to bask in the warmth that is your arms." Erik wrapped his arms more securely around her and rested his chin against her head.

"I will never tire of this." She sighed.

"Neither will I." Erik agreed.

"Okay, I'll get up now. Give me fifteen minutes, and I'll be downstairs." Christine said, as she got out of bed and walked into the closet.

"Christine, I have some errands that I must run today, which must be done by myself. I will be gone until lunch. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Erik called from the bedroom.

"Yes. Will you run to the store on your way home?" she asked from the closet, while she was reaching into the drawer for some clothes. She put on a pair of khaki shorts, pulled a maroon tank top over her head and grabbed some sandals, then went back into the bedroom to Erik.

"I can, what do you need me to get?" he replied.

"I just need a few things, give me a minute and I'll write a list for you." Christine ran into the bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

When she came out, Erik was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why he was smiling for no reason what so ever.

"Nothing, I just enjoy looking at you. You are very beautiful." He said.

Christine smiled and gave him a kiss "I think it is you who should have that title." She took his mask off and set it on the bed. Erik lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"None of that, my love." Christine said, putting her hand under his chin, making him look her into her eyes. "I love you, meaning all of you. I love your face, because without it you wouldn't be you. I know you are beautiful on the outside and inside." She put her hand on his chest, and kissed him. "Now, I need to write that list for you." She took his mask and put it back on his face, and then she looked at him and sternly said "When we are in here, and it is just you and me, I don't want to see that on your face. In fact, it is a rule, you are not allowed to wear that mask when we are alone in here."

"Yes, ma'am." Erik said. He took Christine's hand and led her downstairs into the office, where the staff was already hard at work. She was Beth glare at her when she walked by. Christine tensed and turned away. Erik looked back at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. She looked back at Beth, she was still glaring at her.

In the office, Christine didn't say anything, but got out a piece of paper and a pen to write down the list.

Dr.Pepper, crackers, cheese, lotion, and vanilla ice cream. She handed the list to Erik and left the room without a word. Erik watched her she left, baffled by her behavior. What happened to change her demeanor so quickly?

"Well, I'm off." Erik announced. No reply. Beth came out and smiled.

"Bye, boss, be safe." She said with a charming smile.

Erik nodded at her and left.

"Nadir?" Christine called as she knocked on his bedroom door. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm right here." Nadir came to the door. "Is everything alright Christine?" he asked, seeing the down look on her face.

"I just need to talk, do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked.

"Yes, let's walk down the road a bit."

They walked to the entrance of the property and kept walking. "What is on your mind, Christine?"

"I'm just wondering, is Beth okay? Is everything okay with her?"

Nadir nodded his head, understanding her question. "Christine, you have to understand, she is used to being the only woman amongst us men. Now you are here: the boss's love. Don't mind her, she will get used to you in time."

"If you're sure. Erik didn't have a thing for her did her? Did he?"

"No, Beth acted like she liked Erik, but we all know it is because of his money. She would never be able to accept Erik's face, like you have."

"I love Erik; I could care less how rich he is. I just want him, he is a brilliant man. But I still have trouble making him believe that I don't care about his face. I kiss it every night, but I still feel as if he is embarrassed to show me." Christine said.

"That is because he is embarrassed, my dear. Erik has never shown anybody his face, except for you, me, and one other. A woman." Christine gasped.

"No, please don't tell me that she ran." She begged. Nadir nodded.

"They were going to get married, but he wanted to have no secrets between them. So, the night before their wedding rehearsal he showed her; she screamed and yelled at him to stay away from her."

"Oh, God. Erik!" she whispered.

"Now you can understand why he is still uneasy around you. Christine, don't let him go. He loves you, more than life its self, and he would do anything for you. Don't let him go." Nadir begged.

"Oh God, Nadir, no! I love Erik more than he could ever love me. I could never leave me, not even if he wanted me to leave. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave." She said.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about him wanting you to leave. It will never happen." Nadir promised. They turned around and headed back home.

"Thank you, Nadir." Christine said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Talking to me, and for being there for Erik. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I look to you as a brother, I hope you know that." She said.

Nadir whipped his eye and nodded. Christine smiled and gave him a hug.

**Here is Chapter 16, I hope you liked it, please review and Chapter 17 will be up soon! Thank you!**

**-PrimaDonnaKate**


	17. Chapter 17

**EDITORS NOTE: Dear readers, **

**I am terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter, for it is not Primadonnakate's fault. My computer has been down for quite some time and I have not had access to the stories that I beta, so I couldn't edit them. My computer is now up, running and problem free, so there will be no more delays, I hope. I wanted to tell you guys this so you would not be mad at Primadonnakate. If you want to throw tomatoes at anyone, throw them at me. But I hope that you do not. Haha. Now, on with the chapter..**

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 17**

The first thing Christine did when she and Nadir got home from their walk was run to Meg.

"Hey Meg!" Christine jumped on Meg's bed, who was still asleep.

Meg grunted, "What?! I'm sleeping, go away!" she yelled.

"No, it's a beautiful day, you need to get up! We should do something today." Christine said.

"Like what?" Meg asked.

"We should go swimming." Christine proposed.

"Maybe later, let me sleep some more."

Christine growled and left Meg to her sleeping. The house was boring without Erik. She walked through the office and sat at her desk and took out her drawing she started the other day. It was really a redo of the castle she made for Meg's sister. Erik said he had wanted a copy of it, but it caught fire before she had a chance to give it to him. So she was drawing it the best she could from memory. She worked for hours. When it was finally noon, she went to the front a door and looked out for Erik. After five minutes of looking out the door, Christine frowned and came in, shutting the door. She wanted Erik back now. She didn't even know where it was he was going. She reached for her cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Erik's phone.

"_Hello, love."_ Erik answered.

"Erik?" that was all she had to say.

"_I apologize for taking as long as I have. I am almost done, and shall be home in the next twenty minutes."_ He said.

"Well where have you been?" Christine asked.

"_It is a surprise, which you shall find out about later. I must go now, I will be home soon, I promise."_

"Okay, I believe you. I love you, Erik." She said.

"_Not as much as I love you, honey."_ He countered.

When she got off of the phone with Erik, Christine went upstairs to their bedroom to take a nap. As she lay in bed the phone downstairs wouldn't stop ringing. Every time it rang she would hear Beth answer, "Rosier Architecture, how may I help you?" In her sweet little voice. She made Christine feel really uneasy.

After a few minutes, Christine slowly drifted asleep, only to be awakening a few minutes later to Erik crawling into bed with her. She smiled and rolled over to snuggle up to him.

"I missed you, you were gone to long." She said, groggily.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her. She moaned and kissed him back.

"When do I get to find out what it was you were doing?" Christine asked.

"Soon." Was all he said.

Christine tightened her arms around his waist, and kissed his neck. "I don't want to move, I want to stay like this forever." She murmured into his neck.

"As do I love, but the day is almost done. Once the staff leaves for the night, I will feed you then make love to you, I promise."

Christine's body shivered with desire as she heard the words come from Erik's mouth. She leaned up and kissed that mouth. "Why not make love to me _now_, and _then_ feed me and make love to me?" she asked seductively.

Erik felt his body tighten. "As much as I would love to, we can't, the week is almost through, this weekend we can spend as much time in bed as we want." He said.

"Do you promise?" Christine asked him, looking him in the eye.

He smiled down at her and nodded, "I promise. Now we must get up." Erik pulled her off of the bed as she straightened her clothes out, and took her hand as he led her down stairs. Once they got into their office, Beth came in with a smile for Erik and a glare for Christine.

"Erik, while you were gone, you have a few calls." She went over to his side, and leaned provocatively over his shoulder, purposefully rubbing her chest against him, looking right at Christine.

Christine was taken aback at Beth behavior. She saw Erik look back at her, move forward away from her body and smile.

"May I have the messages?" Erik asked Beth.

"Of course, I put them on your desk, here." She actually had the gall to reach across Erik, putting her hand on his shoulder. Erik looked back at her, but she was completely oblivious to the stiffness in Erik's shoulders. He was obviously uncomfortable.

Christine was watching them and then it hit her. She noticed Erik was uncomfortable, and Beth was either not noticing it or ignoring it. She smiled and went over to them and pulled Beth away by the arm.

"I'll get them for him." She said oh so innocently. Erik actually looked relived to see Christine stepping in.

"I don't know, they are probably underneath some paper work." Beth countered, glaring at her.

Christine's smile never subsided, "That is fine. I will find it for him. I am, after all, his personal assistant. Now you must leave this room, because Erik and I need to have a meeting. Good bye." Christine practically pushed Beth to the door and closed it after she left. "What the hell is her problem?" she said when she looked back at Erik.

"I haven't the faintest idea. She has never acted like that before, but I like how you handled it." He smiled, standing up and walking over to her.

Christine smiled back and embraced him, "Well she needs to know that you belong to me. She can either accept it now, or she will have to take it the hard way. It is her choice." She looked up at him with a purely devilish look on her face. Erik chuckled.

"Well, just don't worry about me, I won't let her take any unwanted advances on my person. The only advances I want done on my person are advances made by you, and they are most certainly wanted." He said, just before he closed his mouth over hers. She moaned and returned the kissed himback ten-fold. Then she broke the kiss and smiled.

"I have to go find a phone book. I am making appointments for Wallace and Twinkie to get fixed today. I'll go se if Andy has a phone book. I'll be right back, my love." She said as she quickly kissed him again and left the room.

"Andy," Christine said, approaching his desk. "Do you have a phone book I can borrow?" she asked.

"No, but I know where you can find one." He said, he walked over to Beth and asked her for the phone book, which she gave to him. Andy came back to Christine and handed the book to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She said.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I am going to find a Vet's office so I can make appointments for the kittens to get fixed." She said.

"Yeesh, I'm glad I'm human." Andy said. Christine giggled.

"I can make an appointment for you too." She mock threatened.

Andy abruptly got on the floor in front of her and bowed. "Oh gracious one, please do not turn me to this terrible fate. I will do everything I can to make you content."

"I'm afraid she already has someone to do that," said a dark voice from across the room. Erik stood in the door way of their office looking at Andy. Andy got up off of the floor and sat back at his desk.

"Better luck next time, Andy." Marvin said, not looking up from his computer.

Andy shrugged, "Hey a guy's gotta try, right?"

"Not with my woman," Erik said, coming up behind Christine and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try anything with my woman, except to be her friend." He warned, with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, but we are friends," Christine said, ruffling Andy's hair. Andy glared at her and fixed his hair.

Erik took Christine's hand and led back into their office. He closed the door and pulled her to him, "I don't like you being away from me for longer than necessary." He said.

"I love you." Christine said, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Now, I must make appointments for the kittens, so give me a few minutes." They both sat down at their own desks. Christine opened the book and flipped through the Yellow Pages looking for a Veterinary's office. Then she found one called _Mes Cheins et Cats._ She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Bonjour!" a woman with a very heavy accent answered the phone.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment for my two kittens to get neutered." Christine said.

"Have zee kitties come of zee appropriate age to vee vixed.." The woman said.

"I'm sorry I can't understand you, what was that?" Christine asked.

"Zee kitties have to vee a certain age to vee vixed."

"I am sorry I still can't understand a word you are saying." Christine was getting irritated, and Erik sensed it. He walked over to Christine and took the phone from her hand and started to speak to the woman in French. A few minutes later Erik hung the phone up, wrote something down on a post-it and handed it to Christine.

"Here you go, love. The kittens appointments are two days from now at eight in the morning." He said.

"Oh, Prince Charming, you have done it again." She said smiling. "You should speak French more often," Christine said, as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pressed into him. Erik didn't even bother to contain the groan.

"Love, the staff leaves in five minutes. Once they are gone, we won't leave the bedroom until tomorrow." He said, pulling Christine more tightly against him.

"Good."

**There is Chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed it. I DO NOT OWN THE YELLOW PAGES!! There is a disclaimer for the Yellow Pages. Okay, I should have the next chapter of Mystery in the Music up soon so be on the look out! I'd like to recognized my beta Shelby a.k.a. ThePhantomOfTheOpera101: classes enroll in September, so get there quick. LOL j/k j/k . Please review!!**

**-Primadonnakate**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 18**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera, but I do own his heart! EBAY! LOL j/k, j/k. **

As was promised, Christine and Erik didn't leave the bedroom until the next morning. Once the staff had left, Erik and Christine went into the kitchen, grabbed some leftover take-out from the fridge, said goodnight to Nadir, and went up to the master suite for food and love.

Though when the staff had left, Beth's salutation towards Erik was not missed by everyone. She had walked right up to Erik and given him a hug, saying, "Good work, boss. See you tomorrow morning, Erik."

It made Christine mad, Erik uncomfortable, Andy excited (because he wanted to see Christine beat Beth up), Nadir worried (because Christine might beat her up), and Marvin really didn't care, but he hated the way Beth was trying to get the boss' attention. She new he was a couple with Christine, yet she was still trying to wedge herself between them. This, by itself, was sad because in all of the years working for Erik Rosier, Marvin never remembered him looking so happy. It was apparent that his boss was in love, and the woman he was in love with, loved him just as much.

Erik and Christine spent the whole night worshiping each other. They couldn't help it. They loved each other so much that they felt if they didn't douse this fire, it would consume them. And consume them, it did; but they welcomed the raging, passionate fire, with open arms.

"Tell me it's Friday." Christine groaned as she opened her eyes to find Erik's lips inches from her own. She took that as an opportunity to kiss him. "Please, tell me it's Friday." She repeated.

"It is Friday, my love. You look beautiful." Erik said.

"Thank god, and thank you." She whispered the last part as she pressed her lips to his once more. Erik's arms slithered around her waist as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He rolled so that he was on top of her in the middle of their oversized bed. He broke the kiss and closed his eyes while his hand caressed her hair. Christine smiled and raised her hand to the mangled flesh on the right side of his face. To her, he was the most beautiful man in the whole world, and if women nowadays weren't so shallow, they would see it too. "God, I love you so much, Erik." She whispered.

"Christine, word cannot express how I feel. How much you have changed my life. I am so happy, overjoyed, none of those words do justice to how I feel. I love you so much. I would give up everything and anything if it meant I could spend one more night with you. I love you, Christine." Tears started to fall from both sets of eyes.

"You don't need to give anything up, you already have me. I will not going anywhere if it meant you would not be with me. My life is meaningless with out you in it." She kissed him to prove it. This kiss was not a small, simple, chaste kiss. Oh no, this kiss was passionate, fully of heart and soul pouring out onto the others lips. Erik pulled Christine closer, and she buried her hands in his hair and they kissed.

After a few minutes they pulled away, much to their dissatisfaction. Erik wiped the tears out of Christine's eyes, and she returned the favor.

"As always, I don't want to move from this spot. I don't want you to move either." Christine said after a while.

"But you must, I have something planned for tonight." Erik replied.

"You do? What?"

"It's a small surprise, nothing too big. Dinner, and then what's after, is the surprise." He said.

"Does the surprise have something to do with coming back here and ravishing each other as was done last night?" Christine said as she lifted the sheet that covered their naked forms. She smiled and put the sheet back down.

Erik chuckled. "That is the surprise after the real surprise, but you won't know what the real surprise is until tonight. Now we must rise and dress. No doubt the staff is already here."

"Speaking of which, Erik, we need to talk about the staff, one employee in particular." Christine said, getting up from the bed and donning a robe.

Erik followed suit, then said, "You are talking about Beth, I know it. Christine I swear, she has never acted this way before. There is nothing between us please believe me."

"Of course I believe you, Erik." She said, coming to stand before him, "I more than believe you, I trust you, and love you. I just think we need to teach her to watch her boundaries. Oh, boy, because if she ever presses her chest against you again or even looks at you the wrong way, I will be inclined to slap her or something."

"Yes, ma'am. What do you mean look at me the wrong way?" he asked, needing to be sure of her meaning.

"The only woman on this planet that should be looking at you, below the belt, or in any obvious I-want-to-know-what-you-look-like-naked way look should be me, and only me. Besides, we both know that she is just doing that to get at me."

"She obviously doesn't know you very well then." He said.

"Yeah, and besides, that look is not an I-want-to-know-what-you-look-like-naked look, it is an I-want-to-make-my-boss'-girlfriend-jealous look. She better watch out. Erik if you don't talk to her, and set her limits, I will be inclined to do so, and trust me, love, it will not end pretty."

Erik smiled, he could see how much this bothered Christine. "Yes, Christine. I will talk to her first thing when we get down there. But first, we must dress. As much as I would love to stand around all day with you naked, we have work to do." He said.

"Hey, don't throw out such tempting ideas." Christine said accusingly.

Erik laughed and shook his head as he made is way to the bathroom.

"It's Friday! Take-out day!" Christine said as she and Erik walked into the office. Andy laughed, Marvin shook his head, and Beth didn't show any kind of recognition.

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Lovett said. She gave Christine a kiss on the cheek, and Erik a hug. "If it is all the same, I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I will have to leave early." she said.

"Of course," Erik said. "Let us know before you leave." Mrs. Lovett nodded and went about her business.

Christine walked into their office and came back out with a piece of paper and a pen. "Today is Chinese, write down what you want,, and at lunch time I will go get it." She put the paper on Andy's desk. "I'm going to go wake Meg up. This sleeping all day thing is getting ridiculous." Christine said to Erik.

Erik moved closer to her. "If my memory serves me correctly, you wanted to stay in bed all day to remember?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but we would be moving around…a lot, not sleeping." She whispered back, with a devilish smile. "I'll be right back." She said, giving his neck a small kiss. She walked away with a knowing smile on her face.

Erik glared at her, and then turned to one of the desks. "Beth, may I please see you in my office?"

"Uh…yes sir." Beth stuttered. She was trying to play the innocent card, and Erik knew it, but he also knew that she knew exactly the reason for calling her into his office.

Beth walked into his office with her head down, and trying ruthlessly to avoid eye contact with her boss.

"Take a seat Beth." He said, standing behind his desk with his back to her. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Beth nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Would you care to explain the reason behind your behavior, since Christine started working here?" he asked.

"Honestly, sir? I am not sure why I have acted the way I have. I think I am jealous that there is another woman here." She said, quietly.

"Well, I hope you are aware of the boundaries you have stepped over with Christine and my self. Christine belongs by my side and I by hers; and I will not let anyone get in the way of it. Yesterday you invaded my personal space, and I am not the kind of man who likes his space being invaded. Do you understand? That won't happen again."

"Yes, sir." Beth nodded.

"And Christine, the attitude you have show her since she arrived is ridiculous. She has been nothing but kind and you throw it back in her face. That also changes now. The next time you see her, I expect an apology to come out of your mouth." Erik said sternly. He didn't like to see Christine hurt or upset, and besides that, pissed off.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, that is all. You may leave." He said, looking down at papers, pretending to read them.

After Beth left, Erik was alone in the office for some time before Christine bonded in with Meg.

"Hello, lover." She said playfully, giving him a kiss. Erik smiled.

"Hello, what?" he said. Meg and Christine were just looking at him with a mischievous look on their faces.

"Nothing, you are just so handsome." Christine said, taking a seat on his lap.

"Okay?"

"Hey. Christine, Erik, I have an idea I want to run by you." Meg said, sitting down in the chair that Beth had occupied a few minutes ago.

"Yes?" the couple said at the same time. They looked at each other, laughed, and kissed, and then looked back at Meg.

"Well there is a dance studio in town that is looking for a ballet instructor, and I was thinking about applying for the position." She said. "And I can do some side dancing with the city ballet company."

Christine shrieked and went to Meg to give her a hug. Christine new that she had not danced in a while and it was the one thing that made her truly happy.

"Erik, Meg's degree is in dance. She even taught me some moves for salsa dancing, and tango. But you taught me the waltz. Which was what you saw in Paris." Christine said, remembering the dance they had in the ball room of the Paris Opera House. She also recalled the drawing that was in her desk drawer, they drawing that Erik had created of them dancing.

Erik remembered too.

"Well, Meg," Erik said, "Christine and I support you one-hundred percent. If it makes you happy, it makes us happy. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I was going to go apply now." Meg replied.

"Great, then you can pick up everyone's lunch, so I don't have to leave!"

**A/N: There it is folks! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and a new chapter should be up soon!**

**-PrimaDonnaKate**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Love is an Art**

**I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera!**

Christine sat in their office. Erik had given her two designs that needed 3-D renderings and the interior done. She had been working on the 3-D renderings for three hours straight, and her eyes hurt from looking at the screen for so long. Erik was sitting on the other side of the room, and from what it looked like, he was drawing designs out on draft paper. S he sighed and put her head down on her desk.

"Tired, love?" Erik asked as he saw her put her head down.

"A little, I need a break from the computer, my eyes hurt." She said.

"Why don't you go take a walk or something, get some fresh air?" he offered.

"I think I'll do that." She said standing.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay." She walked over to him, gave him a kiss and left the room.

She decided to go to the backyard and walk a bit. Beth saw her leave the office and followed her. It would be a perfect time to apologize when she was by herself.

Before she stepped into the backyard, Beth got her attention. "Christine?" she said softly.

Christine turned around with a smile. "Yes, Beth?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked even softer.

"Of course, let's go outside, I need a break." Christine waved her hand, beckoning Beth to follow her.

The fresh air felt good to Christine, it was warm and sunny. They sat at a small table that was protected from the rays of the sun by an umbrella.

Beth looked down at her hands and started, "Christine, I want to apologize for they way I have been treating you." She looked up to see Christine smiling a friendly smile, and smiled back. "I don't know what I was thinking. You have been nothing but kind. I can only say that I was jealous, because there has never been another woman working there besides myself and Mrs. Lovett. Please forgive me."

Christine reached over and patted her hand. "I forgive you. I can understand where you come from; the place _is_ full of handsome men. Let me tell you, though, if you ever rub up against Erik again, we will have some serious issues, not issues, we will have the whole subscription okay?" Christine laughed. Beth smiled and nodded. "Erik is mine. I love him, and I won't let anyone get in the way of his happiness, alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I-"

"Don't say anything, just remember: don't touch my man." Christine smiled again.

Beth smiled and nodded.

"I think we can go inside now. It is hot out here." Christine said, fanning herself with her hand.

Just then Erik opened the door.

"Christine, you have a phone call." He said. Christine smiled and kissed his cheek, looked at Beth while she pointed at Erik and said, "Mine."

Erik smiled and kissed her again.

"Erik, I have phone call." She said.

Christine sat down at her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Christine, this is Raoul."

"Raoul! How are you?" Erik looked at her and grunted. Christine flicked her hand and put him on speaker.

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"I'm getting by." She laughed, "I'm kidding, life is wonderful."

"That is good to hear. So I told you I would call, sorry it couldn't call sooner. I've been held up at work."

"No worries. It's been a bit hectic around here, too. Erik's firm is very popular and we get a lot of clients. So did you want to come over tomorrow and have lunch with Meg, Nadir, Erik, and I?"

"That sounds great. Can you give me the address?"

"Okay."

As Christine gave Raoul the address, Erik walked out of the room, his head hung low. Christine noticed, and tried to hurry up the conversation.

"Okay, is eleven-thirty good with you?" she asked.

"Yes. I will be there." Raoul replied.

"I have to go Raoul, work is piling up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Christine." He said.

"Bye, Raoul."

Christine hung up the phone and went looking for her Erik. She found him in the music room, playing a very passionate piece on the piano. She quietly sat beside him. When he finished, he turned to look at her.

"What's bothering you?" Christine asked.

"I don't want to share you with any man." He said.

"Erik, you don't share me. I don't want to be shared. I want you and only you." She straddled his lap on the piano bench and kissed him. "I love you so much. Don't ever think that I would leave you. If anything, I'm afraid you'll leave me."

"God no! I love you. Erik grabbed her and kissed her. They sat there in each other embrace for what seemed like an hour; just savoring the feel of being in each others arms. "Be ready to leave tonight and five. Wear something classy but nice."

Christine gasped. "Oh yeah! I have a surprise tonight! I'm excited now. Would this surprise have anything to do with…" she trailed off, looking down toward Erik's belt.

"Oh always! I couldn't live without you. Your body is just a bonus. But I would love you if you were fat, be sure of that, love. Though, that part doesn't come until later; we are going out first."

"Okay, Raoul is coming over for lunch tomorrow. This means, all of us: you, me, Meg, Nadir, and Raoul. Please believe me when I say he is just an old friend. I know he and Meg went out for a while in high school, and every girl in school was in love with him…except for me. I never saw him as more than a friend." Christine assured Erik.\

"Wait a minute, the other day you said he was your ex-boyfriend." Erik said.

"He was my boyfriend for like a day because he really, _really_ wanted to take me to dinner, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I went, but that was all. He and Meg went perfectly together. Please, Erik believe me. I love _you_, and I will forever." Christine kissed him and smiled. "I love kissing you."

"I love you kissing me." Erik replied with a smirk. "Okay, he can come over, but he better watch himself."

"He will. Now I have a ton of work to do, let's go."

Hours later after the staff had left, Christine met Erik downstairs ready for her surprise. The purple silk gown she wore was form fitting and beautiful. Erik sucked in a hiss of breath when he saw her.

"You're beautiful." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. You look wonderful as always." She replied, scanning his body. Erik had donned the usual: black button down shirt with black slacks and a white mask.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Erik asked, offering his arm.

Christine nodded and took his arm. "We shall."

As Erik drove; Christine inquired.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To dinner." He answered.

"What restaurant?"

"Who said anything about a restaurant?"

"Well naturally that is where someone goes for dinner." Christine said.

"Well, in my opinion, going to a restaurant for dinner every time is a bit boring. I promise I will never bore you." Erik said.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You are just the most curious little kitten, aren't you?" He said looking at her with a smirk.

"Yes I am, meow. Where are we going?" She said.

Erik chuckled, "We are almost there, be patient."

Christine was patient for all of five seconds before she asked yet another question. "Are we almost there?"

"No, we _are_ here." Erik replied. He got out and went to Christine's side and helped her out. He had parked on the said of a dock. And there was a boat that was lit. Christine gasped and looked at Erik. He just smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her onto the boat.

"Tonight we will have dinner on the bay, my love." He said, kissing her. Christine kissed him back. Erik broke the kiss and started the boat. After a few minutes, he led the boat out onto the bay; a little ways out he stopped it. There was already a table prepared on the boat with lit candles.

Erik pulled a chair out for Christine and sat himself after. "Tonight's dinner consists of a nice spaghetti with meatballs, then a tossed salad, and for dessert: chocolate crepes." Erik's eyes sparkled. Oh, the things he could do with Christine and chocolate. "Oh, and a red wine."

"Oh, Erik this is beautiful." Christine smiled as Erik poured her a glass of wine. "What shall we toast to?"

"You and me. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They each took a sip of their wine and began to eat.

"What would you like to have tomorrow for lunch with your friend?" Erik asked.

"I was thinking something simple like sandwiches or something." Christine said shrugging. "Oh, and I have to get up early tomorrow to take the kittens to get fixed."

"Well, you might have to take a nap before Raoul arrives." He said, with a grin.

"Why?" she asked.

Erik's grin turned into a smirk as he said, "Because I plan on keeping you up late tonight."

"Oh, you do? Well, then it will certainly be worth it." Christine said back playfully.

"It will."

They finished the dinner with playful conversation and banter. Erik put a crepe on Christine's plate, then one on his own. While looking him straight in the eye, Christine swooped some chocolate up on her finger and slowly licked it off.

"Watch it if you want to finish that crepe." Erik said, feeling his need creeping up on him.

"Say something in French, Erik. I loved it the other day when you spoke in French."

"You did?"

"Immensely." Christine smiled, "Say something." She prodded.

"Je t'adore." He said smiling. Christine scooted over and sat closer to him.

"What did you say?"

"I adore you." He said just before he kissed her.

"How do you say I love you?" she asked.

"Je t'aime." He answered.

"Je t'aime, Erik." She said with a smile.

"Je t'aime, Christine." Erik proceeded to feed her, her crepe; then she returned the favor and did the same for him.

When they finished, Christine kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Take me home and make love to me."

That was all Erik needed. He directed the boat to port, and drove them home. Taking the rest of the night to love Christine completely.


	20. Chapter 20

**Love is an Art**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Phantom of the Opera, or any characters that pertain to that story.**

"Ugh!" Christine groaned as the alarm clock went off. Erik grunted and hit it, essentially destroying the buzzing absurdity.

"Damn." He said dryly.

Christine looked at him and chuckled. "That was graceful." She teased.

"I don't want you to get up and leave; I want you to stay here." Erik said, kissing her forehead.

Christine smiled at him and kissed him passionately on the lips, giving a tiny nibble on the corner of his mouth. He groaned.

"I love it when you do that." He said. She smiled and nibbled him again.

"Erik, I think you might have to come with me to the Vet's." Christine said after a second.

"What for?"

"Well, if that lady I talk to on the phone is working there today, I won't be able to understand a thing she is saying. Besides, I just want you with me. I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Well then, let's get up." Erik sat up and threw the covers off of his body. Christine did the same, but at a slower pace.

oOoOo

When they were done, Erik went into the kitchen to fix breakfast, while Christine went to Meg's room to get Twinkie. When she got to her door she knocked twice.

"Meg? Are you awake?" she said through the door.

"Yeah, come on in." came a reply.

Christine opened the door and entered to find Meg, putting her hair into a ballerina's bun, in the bathroom. She also had her old leotard and shorts on.

"What's up?" Meg asked, sticking another bobby pin into her hair.

"I'm taking the kittens to the vets to get shots and fixed." Christine replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks. Twinkie is on the bed." Meg finished her hair and went into the bedroom. Christine followed, and watched as Meg grabbed her old dance bag.

"What's going on?" Christine asked, genuinely curious.

"You know that ballet instructor position I was telling you and Erik about?" Meg said as she and Christine walked out of the room and down the stairs (but not before Christine picked up Twinkie).

"Yeah."

"Well, I got the position. So, I want to go down today and check out my new studio, and dance a while." Meg said.

"Meg, I am so happy for you! But don't forget that Raoul is coming for lunch." Christine reminded her.

"Don't worry I'll be back by then." When they reached the front door, Christine gave Meg a hug.

"Have fun!" she said.

"Don't worry, I will!" she said as she walked out the door.

Christine went into the kitchen to find Erik preparing an omelet. "I love your omelets." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Where is Wallace?" Erik asked.

"Good question; watch Twinkie for a second and I will go find him." She said, and put the kitten on the counter.

As Christine walked out of the kitchen she heard Erik mumble, "I still think that's an awful name for a cat."

Christine knew the first place to look was in Erik's shoes in the closet. For some absurd reason, Wallace either slept on the bed with Erik and Christine, or in one of Erik's shoes, in the closet. Usually in the closet, since he didn't like the movement of the bed when Erik and Christine made love. And sure enough, when Christine got upstairs, she found little Wally in Erik's shoe. She chuckled and picked up the kitten, who immediately woke, not liking to have been moved.

"Sorry sweet heart, but you're going to the vet today." She said. She kissed his head and brought him down stairs where she caught Erik feeding Twinkie a piece of ham.

"How fair is that to Wallace," Christine laughed and she walked in. Erik looked up as innocent as a new born baby, he turned red, having been caught. Christine sat down at the table and fed Wallace a piece of ham.

"Are you sure this…Raoul has to come over today?" Erik said, still a bit disgruntled by the fact that he was Christine's ex.

"Yes, please Erik! He is a very old friend." She pleaded.

"Do what ever makes you happy angel, I am behind you one-hundred and ten percent of the way; but he better watch himself. You are spoken for."

"Well, I think he'll get the message, because you never take your hands off of me." She teased him.

"I never hear you complaining, love." He arched a brow.

"And I won't. I love it when you touch me, I love any part of your body touching me, I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

oOoOo

They finished their breakfast and left for _Mes Cheins et Chats_. As expected, when they got there, Erik had to speak with the woman, because her English was terribly restricted by her heavy accent. The woman came around the counter and took Wallace and Twinkie from Christine, and took them into the back of the shop. When she returned, she said something to Erik in French and then said _au revoir_.

"What did she say?" Christine asked, as Erik led her out of the shop, and into the car.

"She said to come back in about three hours to pick them up." He replied.

"That long? Sheesh."

Erik chuckled.

oOoOo

"Pull over, Erik." Christine said, about half way home. Erik did as she said, and looked over at her, she looked as pale as a ghost.

"Christine? Are you-" before he could finish Christine jumped out of the car and vomited into the bushes on the side of the road.

Erik quickly got out of the car and went to her side. He pulled her hair out of her face, and rubbed her back until she was finished.

When she was done, Erik carefully set her back in the car.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he rubbed her hands.

"A little bit better. I think we better call Raoul and reschedule. Could you do that for me please?" she whispered.

"Of course, love. I'll do it first thing when we get home. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I just want to go home and take a nap." She said, putting her head back on the head rest. All of the sudden she was extremely tired. Erik nodded and closed the door. He ran to the other side and got in.

oOoOo

When Christine woke up, Erik was wrapped around her. She quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, not knowing how Erik could be around her when she smelt of vomit. When she finished she tip toed back in bed with Erik. It woke him up and he pulled her to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better than before. I'm sorry Erik, I don't know what happened. All of the sudden I felt terribly sick. In fact, I've been feeling ill for the past couple of days, I don't know." She said.

"You don't have to be sorry, my love. You got sick. Maybe we should take you to a doctor." He said.

"No, I don't need a doctor. After I get sick and take a nap I feel just fine." She said.

"Well, we need to go get the cats now." Erik sighed as he got up out of bed.

"We've been asleep for that long?" Christine gasped.

"I'm afraid so. I can go alone if you want me to."

"No, I'll come. Let's stop by the store, there are a few things I need."

oOoOo

When they picked up the kittens, they were both still drowsy from the anesthesia; so only Christine went into the store.

She made a bee-line for the medicine isle, picked up a box. Then ran to the candy isle and got five bars of chocolate. After she bought everything, she placed the box in the bottom of her purse, and held on to the bag with the candy.

When she got in the car Erik saw the candy and laughed.

"I hope you are planning on sharing with me." He said.

"This is for tonight, love." She looked him in the eye as she licked her lips.

oOoOo

Meg was just getting out of the car as they pulled up. She looked like she had done some hardcore dancing.

"Hello!" Christine said, walking up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Meg asked.

"Nothing much, we just picked up the kittens." She said, motioning to Erik who held the sleepy kittens.

Meg looked in the box and smiled. "Poor things."

"I know." Christine said.

Meg then laughed, "I wonder what Erik would look like if he had just gotten neutered.

"Hey! I wouldn't be getting neutered in the first place!" he retorted. Meg and Christine just laughed. "Well, I have to get some work done."

"Okay, I'll take the kittens." Christine said. Erik gave her a look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled. Erik handed over the box and went inside.

"Come on; let's go talk in your room." Meg said.

oOoOo

"Make yourself at home," Christine said when they got up to the suite, "I have to go to the bathroom hold on."

She went into the bathroom and pulled the box out of her purse. She did exactly as the instructions told. When she was finished, she but it on the counter and went out to the suite. After ten minutes she would check on it.

"So how was dancing?" she asked Meg. She plopped herself on the bed next to her.

"It was amazing. You should come and dance with me."

"Meg, you know I can't dance well. The only dance I've done recently was a simple waltz with Erik." She said.

"Well, then I can teach you. I'm going to start my class next week. I've been told my new class with be small children from five years old to ten years old, but they are all beginners." Meg said.

"Is it just ballet that you will be teaching?" Christine asked.

"Yes," answered Meg, "but I can teach pretty much any other dance. You should still come."

"I will think about it. I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now. I am working on a big project, and Erik is excited about this one. Once it's done it will bring in a lot of money, and hopefully more business."

"Oh, well, let me know. Go get us some soda why don't you." Meg demanded with a smile. Christine laughed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Anything."

oOoOo

While Christine was downstairs, Meg decided to use the bathroom, but the sight that greeted her made her stop. On the counter. A pregnancy test, which read positive. Meg walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand, just as Christine was coming in with their soda.

"Christine, explain this to me." Meg said. She didn't know if she was excited or shocked, perhaps both.


End file.
